Learning to Love Again
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione Granger Weasley, is divorcing her husband on the grounds of Adultery. Hermione has hired the two best Lawyers to help her take her husband to the cleaners. Along the way will she learn to love and trust another again?
1. Divorce

**A new story which I hope you will all like. This will be a long Story hopefully between thirty and fifty chapters. I am looking forward to writing this. It will be a modern fanfiction based in 2008 and onwards.**

**It will be based on both the Muggle and Wizardry world.**

**I hope you like it and at anytime along the way you want to suggest an idea feel free to PM me.**

**Greeneyes x**

* * *

Hermione Granger - Weasley walked into Malfoy Holding's. The Building was the largest building in the business estate. It stood out for all the right reasons. It was the tallest office building with windows surrounding the outside. It defiantly said 'Were the best.'

Hermione walked through the front doors and walked up to the receptionist.

'Ms Granger for Mr. Malfoy.' she said.

'Welcome to Malfoy Holding's Ms Granger. The Malfoy's will be ready to see you in five minutes.' The attractive blonde receptionist said.

Hermione nodded at the receptionist and walked to the white leather sofas and sat down. She looked around at the reception. There were four white leather sofas and a few arm chairs to match. The coffee table had the latest magazines from Witches Weekly to Play Wizard - Just trust Draco Malfoy to have that in his reception.

She looked over to the receptionist who was redoing her lipstick. She had bright blonde hair; obviously fake and also fake boobs. Wonder if Draco paid for those she thought. Probably; he's shagging her.

A ring came from the receptionist's desk and she heard Draco Malfoy's voice. 'Send in Granger.' he said.

Hermione stood up and looked at the receptionist.

'Right through the double doors Ms Granger.' she said with a sickly smile which showed off her perfectly straight teeth - they were most likely fake two Hermione thought.

Hermione walked up to the double doors and knocks on the right hand door. She heard a grunt from the other side and walked in closing the door behind her. As Hermione looked around she realised she was in a board room. Sat at the long round table was no other than Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius.

'Ms Granger.' Lucius Malfoy said as he looked at her.

Hermione moved towards the desk and sat down opposite Draco; Lucius was sat at the top of the table; obviously she thought.

Draco looked at Hermione Granger. She looked different from how he remembered her. Her hair for a start was no longer frizzy and all of the place but curled and perfectly framed around her heart shaped face. Age had done her wonders. She was coming up twenty eight in four months and looked the woman she was. Her curves were perfect, she had a womanly shape and her breast; god he couldn't stop staring at them.

She was wearing a high waisted black skirt with a white shirt which was pretty low cut and a black cardigan. She had on huge black patent heels and walked perfectly in them. She held a black designer handbag and wore a simple heart necklace; he wondered if her husband had given her that?

'So Ms Granger, what can we do for you? You didn't state why you wanted an appointment?' Lucius said stating at Hermione.

'I am divorcing my husband.' she said and watched how their faces fell. 'I'm taking him to the cleaners, I want everything and you two are the best lawyers to do that and plus you both had Ronald and will do your best to make him poorer than he already is.' she said with a smile on her face.

'You are divorcing your husband on what grounds?' Lucius said once he had recovered.

'Adultery.' Hermione said.

'He cheated on you?' Draco asked sounding unprofessional.

'Yes.' Hermione said not staring too look at Draco Malfoy's face. She bet he liked this; Weasley cheating on her, what better way to ruin her life.

'You have proof?' Lucius said.

Hermione opened her large black bag and pushed a brown envelope in front of Lucius. 'All the proof you need is in that envelope.' she said with a determined expression.

Lucius opened the envelope and took out the pictures. He looked at the first picture. It showed Ronald Weasley kissing a young woman of about twenty passionately at a restaurant. The next picture showed them down an alley way in a suggestive position. The young woman's legs were around his waist and his face showed signs of pleasure; there was no doubt what they were doing. The third picture showed Weasley with another woman; this time an older looking woman, older than Hermione kissing outside a shop in daylight.

'How did you manage to get these photos?' Lucius said as he passed the photos over to his son.

'I hired a private detector. Ronald had been going away on more business trips than needed. I knew something was wrong. I hired Mr Perry who followed him and took these photos. I have more however they are more...explicate.' she said.

Draco stared at the photos with shock. When he was at school the red haired Weasley was infatuated with Granger. Why would he do this to someone he loved? Merlin even he wouldn't have cheated on Granger; look at her, she's stunning.

'I want him out of my house by the end of the week.' she said determined.

'Does he know of the divorce?' Lucius said.

'He knows I am divorcing him on the grounds of adultery however refused to leave the house because it is his house apparently.' she said.

'Is your name on the deeds of the house?' Draco said as he put the pictures down on the table.

'Yes.' she said. 'I own half the house. My parents will lend me the money to buy him out of the house. The money has already been transferred to me'

'We can have an order put in place by tomorrow to remove him from the house.' Lucius said. 'Ms Granger, I need to know everything about your life with Mr. Weasley, every detail, every fight...everything. If we are to win this case for you and take everything he has we need to know.'

'Where do we start?' she said.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter; a small insight in what's too come.**

**I hope you liked.**

**Review **

**:)**

**Greeneyes xx**


	2. I want to ruin him

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

'When did you marry Mr. Weasley?' he asked

'17th August 2000.' she replied.

'When did you buy your current house?' Draco asked writing down notes.

'We brought it in December 2002. My parents had to lend us money to be able to buy it. It's a three bedroom house on the outskirts on Winchester.' she said.

'So your parents put money into the house?' Draco said.

'Yes.' she said 'About ten thousand gallons.'

'How much did Mr. Weasley put into the house?' Draco asked.

'Not a lot. About two thousand Gallons. He was unemployed then.' Hermione said.

'Good, that means you only have to pay Mr. Weasley effectively two thousand gallons.' Draco said smirking. 'If your parents put in money and so did you in effect you own most of the house. As he only put in two thousand gallons you only have to pay him that.'

'Did he repay your parents the money they put in?' Lucius asked

'No. They never asked for it.' She said. 'So you're saying I'd only have to give him two thousand and that would buy him out even though in effect he owns half the house?' Hermione asked.

'Exactly Miss Granger.' Lucius said. 'If you have that money will can issue Mr. Weasley with a letter explaining you are buying him out of the house and he will receive only two thousand gallons because your parents paid for his half of the house which makes you the sole owner of the house.'

Hermione smiled and nodded her head at the two blonde Malfoy's. This was the reason she had hired them. 'Good. I want him out as soon as possible' She said

'Now, we need to know all the assets you have between you.' Lucius said

'We don't have a lot between us. The house is the main asset. I own the car solely on my own. He doesn't drive it; it's in my name.' She said.

'The Bills? whose name are they in?' Draco asked.

'His. Most of them anyway. The mortgage is in both of ours although my salary pays more towards it than his. The other house bills are mostly in his name.' She said.

'Okay. Ms Granger you do know if he is removed from the property and brought out he will no longer have to pay anything towards the mortgage.' Lucius said.

'I know that. I can survive without him. It can budget my salary around the house and child care.' She said.

'Child care? You have children with Weasley?' Draco said shocked. She didn't look like she had children.

'I have a daughter. She's just turned three.' Hermione said. 'She was born 15th April 2005.'

'This complicates things.' Draco said.

'What rights will you be giving Mr. Weasley with regards to your daughter?' Lucius said.

'I want sole custody. I want him out of our lives. Ronald has never once looked after Olivia. He has never got up once in the night with her. She is purely my responsibility; that's what he says to me anyway. It's my job to look after Olivia, I'm a woman and that is my job.' She said. 'He refused to let me go back to work until she was two years old and then she had to be looked after by his mother.'

'So you're daughter is looked after by Mrs Weasley?' Lucius asked.

'Yes. His mother believes that Olivia will continue being watched by her however I do not want her there. Mrs Weasley is older now and struggles to look after Olivia and I don't think it's safe for her there but Ronald will fight on that like he will with custody.' Hermione said.

'Okay. So just one child?' he asked.

'Yes.' Hermione said.

'Any pets?' Draco asked.

'None.' She replied.

'Ms Granger has he ever been violent to you or your daughter?' Lucius asked.

Hermione looked at her hands and nodded.

'When?' Draco asked.

'A few months after we got married, Ronald wanted to start trying for a baby. I didn't want a baby at twenty, I was too young. He had pressured me to get married at twenty but I didn't want a baby as well. I wanted a career. We had a fight and he slapped me.' She said.

'Was that the only time?' Draco asked.

'No. There have been many times. He has a temper.' She said. 'The violence stopped when I was pregnant with Olivia and for a few months after he was 'perfect' but that was an act.' She said.

'Has he ever hit your daughter?' Lucius asked.

'Two months ago, Olivia was playing up; she's a typical two years old. They have tantrums from time to time but he didn't like it and smacked her bum which lead to her falling over and hitting her head because of the force.' She said trying not to cry. 'I tried leaving then but he said if I did he'd...that he'd kill me.' She said

'I believe we have enough information to make sure that he never sees your daughter again Ms Granger.' Lucius said.

'I hope so. I want him out of our lives for good. I want all of his family away from me.' She said.

'And we will try our very best for that.' Draco said.

'Well I think we have enough information for the time being however we may need more. From now on I need you to keep a diary of what happens with Mr. Weasley.' Lucius said. 'Anything that happens you record it.'

'Okay.' She said.

'We will send a letter to Mr. Weasley in the next day or so. He should be out by Friday. We will be calling a meeting with his lawyers as soon as possible and then we will need to meet again.' Lucius said.

'Thank you.' Hermione said.

'No problem Miss Granger. We are glad you chose us.' Lucius said. 'Draco walk Miss Granger out.'

* * *

Draco stood from his seat and pulled out Hermione's chair and walked her out of the board room with her. They walked out to the reception and stood by the doors that led to the outside street.

'I have to say I never thought Weasley would ever do that to you.' Draco said.

'Neither did I. I should have listened to my parents when they said he wasn't good enough. I'm paying for it now.' Hermione said. 'This divorce is going to cost me thousand, thousands I don't really have.'

'Don't worry Granger, we'll be getting you thousands, his thousands.' He said.

'Hopefully. I want him ruined for he's done to us.' Hermione said.

'And I promise you I will do that.' Draco said.

'Thank you.' She said with a smile. 'I should go, I have to get Olivia.'

'Of course. See you soon Ms Granger.' He said in a professional tone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review**

**Greeneyes xx**


	3. Get Out!

**I am so glad you are all enjoying my new story. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I am enjoing writing this.**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews; keep them coming.**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione apperated to The Burrow to get Olivia who was being looked after by Molly for the last time. Today, Hermione would have to break the news to an aging Molly that Olivia would no longer becoming to her everyday to be looked after instead Olivia would be going to the Ministries crèche in her department. That way she could spend lunch with Olivia and she would be safe away from wouldn't put it pass Ron to go and take Olivia from his mother's house and take Olivia. She had heard of horror stories of men taking their children abroad away from the children's mother because they feared they would have no custody rights.

Hermione walked through the front door and walked into the kitchen to find Olivia sat at the dinner table doing arts and crafts with Molly and Ginny's children, James and Albus.

'Oh Hermione.' Molly said as she looked up. 'We weren't expecting you till later.'

'Well I thought as I have the rest of the day I would take Olivia home with me.' She said.

'Oh, alright.' Molly said disappointed. 'How was your appointment with your lawyer?' she asked.

Molly wasn't pleased when Hermione announced that she was divorcing her son on the grounds of adultery. Her son wouldn't have done that; he loved Hermione and Olivia too much but then she saw the pictures. She was appalled by her son but then Ronald had told his mother how Hermione had been treating him and how that all she cared about was work that's why he went elsewhere. Molly tried to make Hermione reconsider the divorce and try and persuade her that she should forgive Ron for what he did and that he only did it because Hermione ignored him.

It took every ounce in Hermione's body not to slap Molly Weasley when she said that. How dare she excuse his cheating by saying it was her fault. She didn't tell him to do it; she didn't set him up on dates and then allow him to have sex with numerous women. She didn't break up their family. She wasn't unfaithful. She took her vows to heart and promised them to him, she would never break them. It was his fault. Of course, Ronald Weasley could do no wrong in her eyes; her baby boy was perfect in every way.

'Molly can I talk to you in the living room quickly.' Hermione said.

'Of course dear. Stay here darlings. Grandmother will be right back.' Molly said walking through to the living room with Hermione following her. 'What's wrong dear?'

'Molly, I have signed Olivia up for the crèche in the Ministry. I think it will be good for her to interact with children her own age and get use to other children before she goes to school.' Hermione said. 'I have signed her up to start tomorrow.'

'So you're saying you are taking my Granddaughter away from me?' Molly said harshly.

'No Molly. I am putting her in crèche to get use to other children. You'll still see Olivia. Just because Ronald and I are divorcing doesn't mean you'll be cut out of her life.' She said.

'You want to cut all of us out of her life. You want to take her away from Ron and stop him seeing her and I won't let you Hermione Granger. She is Ronald's daughter' Molly said viciously.

'And she's also my daughter. You're son hasn't once looked after her on his own.' Hermione said harshly. 'He won't get up in the night with her or feed her breakfast. He does nothing.'

'Of course he wouldn't, that's your job Hermione. You're her mother.' Molly said.

'No, a couple does things together. They help one another out. This isn't the middle ages any more Molly. I expect Ronald to help me with Olivia.' Hermione said.

'You have one child Hermione; I have had seven and raised them all on my own. If you can't cope with Olivia pass custody over to Ron and I will look after her and raise her as my own.' Molly said

'Never.' Hermione said as she walked pass Molly and walked to the Kitchen table. 'Come on Olivia, time to go.' Hermione said as she picked her daughter up and placed her on her hip.

Hermione walked to the front door and took Olivia's coat of the hook and picked up her little red shoes and looked at Molly one last time. 'You may want to make a room up for Ronald, he will be moving out by Thursday.' She said as she left the house.

* * *

Hermione apperated home with Olivia in her arms. She apperated into her office on the second floor and put Olivia down.

'Why you shout at Nana Molly?' Olivia said.

Hermione sighed and looked at her little girl. Her blonde curls were ruffled and all over the place and her dark brown eyes shone against the lights in the room. She smiled and bent down to Olivia's height.

'Nana Molly was just a bit upset. Nothing to worry about sweetheart.' Hermione said. She took hold of Olivia's little hands and looked at her little girl. 'Tomorrow, you won't be going to Nana Molly's house, you'll be coming to work with me and you'll be going to the play centre there and then at lunch time we can play together. Does that sound good?'

'I stay at play centre every day?' Olivia asked as she looked at her mother.

'Yes, when mummy's at work you'll go there and then at the end of the day we'll go home.' Hermione explained.

'No Nana Molly's?' she said.

Hermione nodded. 'You'll see Nana Molly on the weekends.'

'Okay.' She said.

* * *

Hermione and Olivia spent the rest of the afternoon playing in Olivia's play room and making cup cakes for after dinner. Ron wouldn't be home till after Olivia was asleep so Hermione ate dinner with her daughter and started the night time routine which she always did.

Hermione first bathed Olivia and washed her blonde hair of all the dirt it had collected in the day, she then dried her off and wrapped her in her pink teddy bear towel and put baby lotion on her baby soft skin.

Once Olivia was dry, Hermione dressed her in a baby pink night dress and brushed her curls out. They would then snuggle up in Olivia's toddler bed and Hermione would read her favourite story which she chose every night, 'The Princess and the Pea.'

After her book, Olivia would get tucked in by Hermione.

'Goodnight Sweetheart.' Hermione said with a smile and she leant down and kissed Olivia's head.

'Night Mummy.' She said as she snuggled into her covers and held her pink bunny close to her chest.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the bedroom and pulled the door to and walked down the stairs. She was half way down the stairs when she heard the front door close.

'Hermione!' Ron shouted from downstairs. He was angry she though, probably spoke to his mother.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and found Ron standing there in his robes looking red with anger.

'Ron?' she said.

'How dare you take Olivia from my mother! Do you know how upset my mother is! You should have discussed this with me.' He shouted.

'Shhhh Ron! Olivia is just going off to sleep.' Hermione said. 'And I tried to discuss it with you but you were too busy with your 'girls' to care about your daughter. Olivia will be going to the crèche at my works and she will be staying there.'

'No she'll be going to my mother's.' Ron said.

'No Ron she won't.' Hermione said determined. 'I went to see my lawyers today Ron. I am buying you out of the house and I want you out by Thursday.'

'You don't have enough money to buy me out.' Ron said smirking.

'I have more than enough. I only owe you two thousand gallons as that's all you put to this house when we first moved in. My parents paid most of your half because you couldn't afford it therefore I only have to pay you those two thousand you put into the house. I want you out of my house by Thursday Ronald.' She said.

'Well I'm not leaving.' He said

'I assure you that you are. I can have you removed; as I have a child and you are the one who broke the marriage vows I can have you removed. Pack your bags Ron.' She said as she stared to walk out of the kitchen.

Ron grabbed her wrist before she left and pushed her against the wall. He put his arms above her head cadging her in. He bent his face close to hers and harshly whispered. 'This is my house and I will not leave.'

'Then you'll be removed.' She said calmly. 'Now move out my way.'

'If you think you're getting anything out of me you're wrong.' He said

'Whatever Ron.' Hermione said as she pushed him away and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Hermione stayed in her room all night not wanting to anger Ronald anymore. She was woken the next morning by him bashing his way into the room and banging the draws open and closed getting his work close out. Since Hermione had found out about the cheating he had been sleeping on the coach; she didn't want him anywhere near her.

Hermione sat up in bed and glared at him; just because he had to be up at the crack of dawn didn't mean he had to get her up too.

'Pack my bags for me and I'll be gone by tonight.' He said.

'I'm not packing your bags.' She said.

'Well then I'll stay here.' He said.

'How old are you Ron? 14? Stop being petty. You chose to be unfaithful not me. I didn't break my wedding vows like you did!' she said loudly.

'If you were such a prude I wouldn't have to.' He said.

Those words hit her like a tonne of bricks. She got out of bed like a shot and opened her wardrobes and grabbed black suitcase and opened it. She grabbed her wand and levitated all off Ron's stuff into the suitcase then threw in his shoes and other things.

'There. Done. Now get the fuck out of my house!' she shouted at him.

Ron grabbed the suitcase and slammed open the bedroom door and walked out knocking over Olivia who had been outside the door as she had been woken up by the shouting. Hermione rushed to Olivia who was now crying from being knocked over by her father who hadn't even stopped to see if she was alright.

She picked Olivia up in her arms and cradled her to her chest. 'Shhhh Mummy's here. Your okay. Mummy's here.' She repeated trying her best not to cry.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed with Olivia in her arms whimpering. She let tears fall from her eyes for the first time since she had found out. She hadn't cried, she didn't want to it would be like admitting defeat but Ron hurting her daughter opened the flood gates and she sobbed as she rocked her daughter in arms.

* * *

**So there's the third chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it. While I was writing this I was listening to 'How could an Angel break my heart.' by Toni Braxton and Kenny G and it inspired me in parts. Of course Ronald isn't Hermione's angel but it tells a story of a heartbroken woman. Even though Hermione hates Ron for what he did, deep down she still loves him.**

**Please Review! I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Greeneyes xxx**


	4. Restraint Order

:) xx

* * *

Hermione called in sick to work and said she would be back in on tomorrow. Once she had flooed work she walked back upstairs to her bedroom and snuggled into bed Olivia.

'Where's Daddy gone?' Olivia asked as she snuggled into Hermione.

'Daddy's gone to live with Nana Molly and Grandpa Arthur.' Hermione said. 'From now on it will be just me and you. We'll have lots of fun.'

'Why has daddy gone? Was it because he was shouting at you?' She asked.

'Mummy and Daddy won't be living together anymore Olivia. You'll be staying here with me and Daddy will live somewhere else. Mummy and Daddy aren't getting on right now so it's better if were away from each other.' She said as she stroked Olivia's head.

'Do you not love Daddy anymore?' she asked.

Hermione looked at Olivia and sighed. 'Mummy doesn't know sweetheart.' She said as she pressed a kiss to her head. 'Why don't you choose a DVD that we could watch?'

* * *

Around two o'clock, Olivia was sleeping in Hermione's bed so Hermione floo called Malfoy Holding's and got hold of Lucius. She needed to keep them up to date on the situation with Ron and needed to let them know that he had moved out.

'Ms Granger, how can I help?' Lucius said.

'Ronald has moved out. He left this morning.' She said as she stood in front of the fire place in her office.

'Good. Did he leave without fuss?' he asked.

'No. We had a fight yesterday and he was violent to me and this morning as he left he knocked my daughter over and just left.' She said.

'Okay. I think the best option is for you to take out a restraint order against your husband Ms Granger. He is violent and a danger to you and your daughter.' Lucius said.

'I think that would be for the best.' Hermione said.

'When can you come into the office?' Lucius asked.

'I took today off, so anytime today or after work tomorrow or Wednesday?' She said.

'We have a gap at five thirty. Come to the office and we will start the restraint order for you.' He said.

'I will have to bring my daughter along I'm afraid. I have no one to watch her.' She said.

'That is fine. See you then Ms Granger.' He said as broke the floo call.

* * *

At five thirty, Hermione found herself sat in the Malfoy's reception area with her daughter sat next to her holding a book asking where they were.

'Were at Malfoy Holdings darling, mummy has some things she needs to do.' Hermione said.

'Ms Granger. The Malfoy's will see you now.' The receptionist said

Hermione stood up and straightened her grey dress down and pulled her coat around her. She held out her hand to Olivia who was dressed in white tights and a little grey dress with a black Mac coat over the top.

They walked hand in hand into the board room where Hermione had met Lucius and Draco yesterday. As Hermione walked in she saw Lucius sat alone at the round table.

'Good Evening Ms Granger.' Lucius said.

'Good Evening Mr. Malfoy.' She said as she pulled out a chair and picked Olivia up and placed her on the seat.

'And this must be your daughter.' He said.

'Yes, this is Olivia. Say Hello to Mr. Malfoy Olivia.' Hermione said as she sat down next to her daughter.

'Hello.' Olivia said shyly

Lucius smiled at the child and opened the file in front of him and got down to business.

'I will send this restraint order over to Mr. Weasley's lawyer tonight. I have already got it signed by the judge and it has been accepted. He is not allowed near your daughter or yourself for the next two weeks after the next two weeks it will be reassessed.' He said.

'Sorry I'm late.' Draco said as he walked into the board room and saw Hermione Granger sat at the table with a little blonde girl beside her. He walked around the table and sat down and looked towards Hermione and Olivia.

'No problem Draco. I was just explaining to Ms Granger about the restraint order.' He said.

'Oh right. I have been in contact with Mr. Weasley's lawyer; Mr Arnett. He had spoken with your husband this morning after he left the house. He wants to file for divorce on grounds that you as a wife did not care to his needs.' Draco said.

'Care to his needs!' She said angrily.

'The courts will find this disgraceful on his part Ms Granger.' Lucius said. 'This is not hurting your case but showing that Mr. Weasley is unreasonable and should be kept away from you and your daughter.'

'Good. How long do you think it will be until the divorce will get going? I want this over as soon as possible.' She said.

'Next week we should have a court date to sort out the divorce and money situation. We will need to have a meeting next week away from little ears about money and child maintenance.' Lucius said.

'Of course.' Hermione said.

'Right, well we're done for the time being but if you book an appointment with Francis for next week we will meet again then.' Lucius said.

'Okay. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.' She said as she stood up and picked Olivia up.

'No problem Ms Granger.' He said.

Hermione nodded at the both and walked out the room with Olivia staring over her shoulder at the two blonde men. As Hermione walked out Olivia smiled and waved to the two men who smiled at the little girl.

* * *

Lucius and Draco returned home at seven thirty that night and sat down with Narcissa and dinner together as a family. The discussion at dinner was of the Weasley and Granger divorce. It would hit the papers tomorrow. The two hero's of the war getting a divorce on the grounds of unfaithfulness. Lucius new as a lawyer that Hermione could sue any paper which wrote false articles and he would make sure she knew this.

After dinner, Draco walked up to his wing and into his living room. Two weeks ago he had split from his long term girlfriend Astoria Greengrass and coming home now was lonely. He missed the company of having someone at home when he came home from work.

As he sat down on his sofa, his thoughts turned to Hermione. She had changed so much since school. She seemed different. Since seeing her on Monday all he had thought about was her. She was beautiful there was no denying. She had a figure to die for and he often found himself thinking of her bum in that skirt.

He never dated clients but maybe he could make an exception with Granger? But would she allow him to take her on a date? Probably not he thought.

Draco went to bed that night thinking of Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Review! **

**Greeneyes xxx**


	5. Friends

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Hermione returned to work on the Wednesday and dropped Olivia off at the crèche. Olivia went in without a fuss and a smile of her face excited for the day ahead. Hermione watched as her blonde daughter rushed towards the arts and crafts table and starting painting.

Hermione left the crèche with one last looked and walked into the office to find none other than Harry Potter sat at the desk.

'I wondered when you'd turn up.' Hermione said as she closed her office door.

'Well, I only heard this morning that you are divorcing Ron by the Daily prophet.' Harry said. 'What happened Hermione?'

Hermione sighed and sat down in front of the desk in the visitor's chair. She thought Molly would have told Ginny and Harry about what had happened but obviously not; probably didn't want to ruin her son's reputation as perfect.

'He cheated.' She said as she looked up at Harry. 'I have evidence before you say' he would never do that to you Hermione.' He did and more than one time. I will not sit by and let him do that, not to me or to our daughter.'

'Who?' Harry asked shocked.

'No one I know or you'll know.' She said. 'It doesn't matter who, all that matters is that he did it.'

'So you've filed for divorce?' he said

'Well, I'm in the process. I have hired lawyers and they are doing all they can.' She said. 'Harry I have restraint order on him. He can't see me or Olivia for the next two weeks.'

'Restraint order?' Harry asked confused.

'He's been hitting me. Not always just when we had a fight. He apologised every time I thought it was my fault for a while and then it got worst. A few weeks ago, he smacked Olivia's bum and he hit her with such force she fell over and hit her head. When he did that; it was over.' She said.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Harry asked as he stood up and walked to Hermione.

'I tried. I tried many times. Every time I went to say it I just couldn't. It would hurt you as well. Ron's your best friend and Ginny she'd be heartbroken. If she knew her brother was a cheater and a woman beater she's be devastated.' Hermione said as tears fell down her face. 'I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Harry said as he sat next to Hermione. 'You've done nothing wrong. You never do Hermione. I can't believe Ron, you should have told me. I would have...'

'I didn't want you to do anything Harry. I had to do this and trust me; he is getting everything he deserves. I hired the Malfoy's. There my lawyers.' Hermione said a small smile on her face. 'I'm taking him to the cleaners. I want everything.'

'Good for you.' He said smiling.

'I want full custody.' She said. 'I want him away from Olivia.'

'And we'll support you.' Harry said.

'Will Ginny? I don't want her anywhere near Ron or Molly at the moment.' She said.

'Ginny loves you like a sister. When she finds out all of this...she'll kill Ron herself.' Harry said laughing. 'We love you and Olivia and we'll help you in any way we can.'

'Thank you Harry.' She said as she hugged him tightly letting tears fall again.

* * *

At 5:30pm, Hermione picked up Olivia from the crèche. Olivia was filthy, her hair was wild and had red paint in and her clothes were covered in paint and glue. It seemed like she had a good day.

As soon as they got home, Hermione heard all about Olivia's day.

'I played with paint and glue and cut out lots of shapes Mummy. I made you a picture but I left it at the crèche. Oh no! Mummy I forgot it!' she said starting to get upset.

'It's fine sweetheart, you can give it to me tomorrow when we go back.' She said smiling at Olivia.

'We go back tomorrow?' Olivia said

'Yes. You'll be going every day from now on.' Hermione said as she picked Olivia up and walked up the stairs.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and started running the bath. 'You my little pumpkin are filthy!'

Olivia only laughed and smiled up at Hermione. She started getting undressed and waiting until Hermione told her to climb in the bath. Once Olivia was in the bath Hermione sat down beside the bath and looked at her daughter.

She could never loved anyone more than this tiny little person. As soon as she was born and in her arms she felt unconditional love. She would never let anyone hurt her baby even if that meant keep Ron away from her, she would do it.

Olivia was her life now. No one would ever take her away from her and no one would ever come in between them. Hermione thought about what her life would be like after the divorce and wondered if she'd ever find love; probably not. She didn't want a man in her life and defiantly not in Olivia's life.

'Mummy. You thinking?' she asked.

Hermione looked at her daughter and smiled. 'I was.' She said.

'Where's Daddy?' Olivia asked.

'He's at Nana Molly's.' Hermione said.

'He come home?' she asked.

'No Darling; he doesn't live with us anymore.' She said.

'Oh.' Olivia said.

Hermione quickly washed Olivia's hair and got her out of the bath. She dried her off and put her in her PJs and then did Olivia dinner. Once Olivia had ate dinner and played for an hour or so, Hermione took her to bed and started cooking dinner for herself and Harry and Ginny who were coming over.

* * *

At seven thirty, Harry and Ginny arrived with wine and flowers in hand.

'These are for you.' Ginny said as she hugged Hermione tightly. 'I'm so sorry Mione.'

'It's fine really Ginny.' She said smiling at the flowers. 'We're better off without him. Olivia is happier and so am I.'

'Good.' She said as she went and sat down at the breakfast bar.

'Have you seen him?' she asked Ginny.

'Yes. I saw him this morning when I dropped the kids off. He was sat eating breakfast with mum. Mum loves having him home and he loves it being catered to.' She said.

'He's just happy he's getting food.' Harry said as he grabbed the wine glasses from Hermione's cupboard.

'Probably. As long as he's know where near me or Olivia I'm fine.' Hermione said.

'So the Malfoy's are your Lawyers?' Ginny said.

'Yeah. I went to them knowing they'd love the case and they always get the best results.' Hermione said. 'I want everything. Custody, the house...everything.'

'Don't blame you. I would want everything to.' Ginny said.

'Noted.' Harry said with a smile.

Hermione laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. 'You'd never do anything like that.'

'No he wouldn't or his balls will be on my plate.' Ginny said smiling.

'Lovely.' Harry said.

'So you're going for full custody?' Ginny said.

'Yes and I will get it. He's abusive and after yesterday I have enough evidence to keep him away from Olivia for the rest of her life.' She said. 'I know he's your brother Ginny and you love him but he's a cheater, a woman beater and a crap husband and father.'

'I know.' Ginny said sadly. 'I wish mum would listen though.'

'She will in time Gin.' Harry said.

'I hope so.' Ginny said.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat down in the dining room and ate dinner together, speaking of the future and trying to keep Hermione's spirits up. They drunk wine and had a laugh and talked of past time.

By the time Harry and Ginny went home, Hermione felt like she had support of her best friends. She knew she could get through this now. She would be fine.

She waved her wands and levitated all the dishes to the kitchen and left them there for the morning. She was too tired to them now. She walked up the stairs and checked on Olivia and then looked walked into her bedroom. She stripped down and got into bed.

As she laid in her bed alone she smiled. She smiled that she no longer had to put up with Ron's snoring.

A simple thing that she would not miss.

Rule 1: Next time you find a man; make sure he doesn't snore she thought.

Hermione Granger went to sleep with a smile on her face that night.

* * *

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Keep them coming. I love hearing from you!**

**Love Greeneyes xx**


	6. Draco Malfoy

**I hope you are still enjoying the story!**

**:) Enjoy xx**

* * *

Thursday morning Olivia sneaked into Hermione's bedroom and climbs into her king sized bed. Hermione was laid on her side facing towards the door with her hair spread all over the pillow. Olivia laid down close to Hermione and snuggled her head under Hermione's chin and breathed in the comforting smell of her mother.

Hermione felt a body press against hers and felt little hands wraps themselves around her waist. Olivia often used to come into her bed when Ron had gone to work; she never came in when Ron was still here.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Olivia and brought her even closer to herself and opened her eyes looking at her beautiful little daughter.

'Good Morning Livy.' She said as she kissed her head.

'Morning Mummy. It's raining.' She said. 'Can't go outside; we stay in bed all day and cuddle.' She said smiling.

'Oh I wish we could my darling but Mummy has to work.' Hermione said smiling at her daughter's cuteness.

'Why do you have to work?' She asked.

'Well I have to work to make sure I can pay for the house and for you.' She said.

'You work to buy me sweets.' She said with a bright smile.

'I do indeed.' Hermione said laughing.

* * *

Hermione got herself out of bed and left Olivia watching cartoons while she got in the shower and did her hair and make up for work. Once she was dressed she dressed Olivia and put her hair up in bunches. They left the house at 8:20am and arrived at the Ministry at 8:25am. They walked to Hermione's department hand in hand and then went to the crèche.

Hermione bent down and kissed Olivia's head. 'Have a good day and paint me lots of pictures.' She said.

'Nooooo! Mummy don't go!' Olivia screamed.

'Olivia, I'll be right through there. I'm not leaving you sweetheart. I'll come see you at Lunch time. We'll have lunch in my office how about that?' Hermione said as she rubbed Olivia's back.

'Don't go.' Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. 'Stay with me.'

'I have to work Livy.' She said. 'Look there's some children over there playing with some dolls. Why don't you go join them?'

'Promise to come back?' she said

'Of course. I will always come back.' Hermione said kissing Olivia's cheeks.

Olivia unwrapped her arms from Hermione's neck and walked attentively over to corner where some other children were playing with dolls and teddies. Hermione watched her pick up a doll and cradle it to her. She walked out of the crèche and into her office and started on her work pile which was sky high.

* * *

Hermione picked up Olivia at her usual time of 5:30pm and they went home. They had dinner together in the living room in front of the fireplace and then watched Olivia's favourite movie 'Beauty and the Beast.'

When Olivia was born Hermione was adamant that Olivia would be brought up in both words. She wanted Olivia to have the chance to attend Muggle School and then go to Hogwarts or even Buxton maybe. She wanted her to play muggle sports and play Quidditch if she wanted even though she hoped and prayed she didn't.

Olivia's birth had been hard as had her pregnancy but when Olivia was born it was all worthwhile. This little person who was pink and covered in bodily fluid and blood was the most perfect person in her eyes and as she grew she became even more special to her.

'Mummy...can I sleep with you tonight?' Olivia asked

'Oh I don't know.' Hermione said smiling at Olivia. 'How about you got to sleep in my room and when I'm ready to go to bed I'll come and join you. I have some work to do.'

'Okay. Promise though?' she said.

'I promise.' She said leaning over and kissing Olivia on her cheek.

They started the bedtime routine and by 7:30pm Olivia was fast asleep in Hermione's bed. Hermione sighed as she sat down on the sofa with a large glass of red wine. She opened the black leather diary and started writing down the incidents that had happened with Ron over the past two weeks since she had told him of the divorce.

* * *

She never once thought she'd ever get a divorce. She felt a failure. Her parents had been together since they were thirteen and fifteen and were still going strong today after nearly thirty six years of marriage. True they had their ups and down but they remained together through it.

'That's what marriage is about.' Her mother Jane would say. 'I made vows to your father and promised to keep those. Some time I wish I could kill him but I still love him.

Hermione smiled at the thought of her parents and the love they had forever. She wished for that. She thought she had that with Ron but it wasn't. He was her first love, her first everything really except her first kiss. Ron was romantic at first; he was perfect until they got married.

Marriage had changed them. He wanted Hermione to quit work before she had even started her career properly. He wanted her to be the next Molly Weasley; be at home all day cooking and cleaning and bearing him children. She refused to have Children till she was at least twenty five and that's what she did. Olivia was born just after she turned twenty.

Hermione placed down the glass of red wine and snuggled back into the sofa. God she was tired. The wine probably wasn't helping she thought. Hermione stood up and grabbed the glass of wine and walked to the kitchen. She chucked it down the sink and washed up the glass.

Time for bed she thought. She walked out the kitchen and turn off the light and started to climb the stairs. As she reached the top the doorbell rang.

She rushed down the stairs quickly hoping they wouldn't ring the bell again and wake Olivia up. She unlocked the door with her wand and opened the door to find no other than Draco Malfoy stood at her door dressed in a black muggle suit holding a brown envelope.

'Good Evening Granger. Sorry to turn up unannoucned. I'm not interrupting you am I?' he said with a smirk on his face.

'No, you not interrupting anything. Is everything okay?' She asked.

'Well I need you to sign these.' He said.

'Oh right. Come in.' She said as she opened the door to allow him in.

Draco walked into the hallway of the house and looked around. The walls were painted a cream colour and the carpet was soft and perfectly clean. He expected that, Granger was anal when it came to cleanliness he bet.

Hermione motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen and he did. The kitchen was modern and in creams and browns. It looked homely and he felt comfortable it in. He sat down at the breakfast bar watching as she moved around her kitchen.

'Would you like a drink? Coffee? Tea? Wine?' she asked.

'I'll have a glass of wine if you don't mind.' He said.

'It's fine. I was just going to get myself one.' She said lying through her teeth.

She poured herself and Draco and glass of wine and then sat next to him at the breakfast bar. She watched as he flipped through the papers; she couldn't help but stare at him.

He looked older than he did in school. He looked bigger as well; he looked like a man who worked out. She wondered what his chest looked liked. She shook her head of those thoughts and tried to concentrate on the matter in hand.

'Your soon to be ex mother in law has sent a petition through to see her Granddaughter.' Draco said. 'She wanted access every week for two hours a day.'

'What! No way!' Hermione said. 'She can see her every other weekend. Ronald is living with Molly now and he'd be there I know it.'

'Of course we are saying no to that request and we shall say you agree to every other weekend and she may have Olivia for three hours in the afternoon?' he said.

'That would be acceptable.' Hermione said.

'Right then I just need you to sign here.' He said pushing the paper towards Hermione.

'Let me go get a pen. I'll be right back.' She said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Draco picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. Not cheap he thought. He put down the glass of wine and looked towards the doorway where a little blonde girl with a pink night dress on was stood holding her pink bunny.

'Where's my mummy?' she asked.

'Urhmmm...you're mother is just gone to get a pen. She'll be back in a few seconds.' He said.

'Who are you?' she said as she walked towards Draco.

'I'm Draco Malfoy...I am your mother's...la...friend.' he said.

'Oh.' She said as she smiled up at Draco.

'Olivia what are you doing out of bed?' Hermione asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

'I heard talking. Why is Draco Malfoy here mummy?' she asked using his fall name.

'Mr. Malfoy is here because he had to bring me something.' She said. 'Say goodnight to Mr. Malfoy and go back upstairs. I'll be up in a few minutes.'

'Goodnight Draco Malfoy.' She said as she walked out the room and up the stairs.

'Sorry about that.' Hermione said as she took the pen and signed the papers.

'She's not ginger.' He said.

Hermione laughed and smiled. 'No thank God. She took after me in most things.'

'The blonde hair?' he asked.

'I was blonde as a child.' She said. 'I expect it will go darker or it might stay that colour my mother is bright blonde.'

'Oh right.' He said feeling like he was asking too much. 'Well I'll send these off when I get home and I will see you on Monday.'

'Monday.' She repeated.

Draco got up and Hermione walked him to the door. He looked up the stairs and noticed a little girl sat on the top step waving.

'Goodnight Olivia.' He said.

'Night night Draco Malfoy' she said smiling.

'Thank you for bringing those over.' Hermione said

'No problem.' He said. 'Goodnight...Gra...Hermione.'

'Goodnight Draco.' She said as she walked out the front door.

* * *

**So another chapter for you! I hope you are enjoying the story! Please let me know what you are thinking and what ideas you have. **

**I have a snow day here so we'll be writing a lot!**

**Review!**

**Love Greeneyes xxxxx**


	7. I want everything

**And Another!**

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Monday Morning, Hermione dropped Olivia at her parents' house and made her way to Malfoy Holding's. Jane, Hermione's mother had taken the day off and offered to watch Olivia for the day while Hermione went to her meeting and went to work.

Hermione sat down in the reception and picked up Witches Weekly. She opened the magazine to the middle and spotted an article.

_Whether you are new to the dating scene, are reentering the dating scene, or are a serial dater, you can use dating tips and advice. No one is a dating expert – even the most beautiful and wealthy people all struggle with matters of the heart. Everyone can learn something about how to date more, how to attract the types of people we want to attract, and how to make sure initial chemistry blooms into an enduring relationship._

_The truth is, there are no magic formulas, no fail-proof tricks, no cunning ways of trapping Mr. or Miss Right. There are however some essential facts that you should always bear in mind along the way. Dating tips are just that - tips, not one-size-fits-all guarantees. Different tacks will work for different people. It depends on the situation, who we are, where we are in our lives, etc. However, there are some threads of advice that are fairly universal and can benefit anyone who practices them:_

_**Top 10 Dating Tips**_

_Get prepared for dating. If you really want to succeed in the dating game, be ready to commit to dating. Half-heartedness won't work. In fact, it won't even get you half-way. If you really want to date, put some effort into it. Do some research and think about what you want out of dating. Prepare yourself for the inevitable rejection we all face at some point in dating and commit not to give up._

_Get your act together. Begin a regime of looking your best. Join a gym, read health magazines, get fit and start a diet. Get your hair cut or styled and begin a new regime of good grooming or beauty treatment. Though it will not find you a date in itself, you will feel a million times more confident about yourself, and others can sense that._

_Go shopping and treat yourself to new clothes and even a whole new look. Get your image right, one that you can manage and live with, but one that flatters you. Don't try to be someone you're not, but amplify and accentuate your positives. Throw out those tired jeans, old sweaters or cardigans and spruce yourself up. Your date will appreciate that you demonstrated some effort._

_Think about what you want to gain from dating and what timeframes you expect. Do you see yourself married within 2 years? If you do, then approach dating accordingly. If you are more laid back and don't take dating too seriously then ask yourself some honest questions about why you are dating and what you hope to achieve. If it is purely sex then ask yourself if you are about to be honest with those you hope to date._

_Surround yourself with people who will support your dating aims. By following the first four tips you will feel better and be more focused. Don't sabotage this by sitting around with friends who are negative about love and relationships (often the married ones). Start attending social functions frequented by singles. Sitting alongside couples at dinner parties in suburbia is not necessarily where you need to be right now._

_Choose those you have a good chance of dating. Be realistic. In other words, your dating is based on the whole package you present as well as just your personality. If you are looking for a glamour girl or boy and want to date someone trendy and gorgeous, great! Just know that others will expect you to be the same._

_Join clubs, societies, sports events, drama groups - anything that might help you meet like-minded potential partners. You will not meet people by staying indoors and playing video games – many have tried and failed at this approach._

_Take time off from dating occasionally if it's not going well or causing dating fatigue. Recharging your batteries and keeping confidence and optimism levels high is an absolute must. We all hit rough patches, but don't let your search for love become a death march. Date in phases if necessary._

_Enjoy dating for what it is, dating. It is meeting people and socializing and spending time in the company of stimulating individuals who may or may not play a bigger part in your life down the road. The fact is, most people have something interesting to offer. While you may not be out on the dating scene looking for new friends, you may well find one or two fabulous people along the way._

_Never make yourself too available. People like mystery and enigma and the thrill of the chase when dating. As part of keeping up the mystery, do not sleep with your dates early on. The longer a person is made to chase and fall for you within reason, the more likely that love may blossom. (And yes, this goes for both men AND women!) If the chemistry peaks too early, your emotions may never have time to catch up and the relationship will eventually wither away. _

__

_

* * *

_

'Ms Granger...Ms Granger...Ms Granger!' the receptionist shouted trying to get Hermione's attention

'Oh I am sorry.' Hermione said standing up.

'No problem. Go straight through.' She said smiling.

Hermione walked towards the double door and knocked and then walked in. Draco and Lucius were sat at table in deep conversation. When the door closed with a sound they looked up at Hermione.

She noticed Draco look at her intently and she wanted to cover herself with her hands like he had caught her naked. She blushed and sat down quickly.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve top which clung to her and showed everything from her large breast to her flat stomach. She wore a red Blazer over the top which reminded him of her Gryffindor Robes she used to wear.

Lucius was oblivious; he could see the way Draco looked at Ms Granger. He smirked at Draco and winked. Draco looked away from his father and started flipping through the papers embarrassed that he had been caught looking at Hermione.

'So Draco sent of the papers you signed on Thursday night and they have been sent to the Weasley's lawyer.' Lucius said.

'So what happens now?' Hermione asked.

'A court date.' Draco said. 'We should receive a date in the next day or so. Then we will go to court and basically lay down what you want and what Mr. Weasley wants.'

'So we don't know what he will ask for?' Hermione said

'No, not until we go to the court hearing.' Lucius said.

'Do you think I could win this?' She asked.

'It's looking positive Ms Granger. You have the diary correct?' He asked.

'Yes. Here.' She said as she opened her red handbag and handed him the black leather diary. 'I have written incidents that have happened since 2000 when we got married and from then on.' She said.

'Everything?' Lucius asked surprise. How did she manage that in no more than a week?

'Everything from 2000.' She said.

'Good. Now we have this we can start writing up a custody contract and the actual divorce papers and by the looks of the amount you've written we will be writing up a very long divorce paper.' Lucius said.

'Good.' She said with a smile.

'I will owl you the date of the court date and we will meet an hour before at the Ministry and then go into the court, then we shall proceed from there. Is that acceptable for you Ms Granger?' Lucius said.

'Very. Thank you Mr. Malfoy.' She said.

'You're Welcome Ms Granger. Draco could you show Ms Granger out.' He said as he looked at his son and winked.

* * *

Draco stood up and walked Hermione out of the board you and into the reception area.

'Have you heard from Weasley at all?' He asked.

'No. Nothing.' She said smiling. 'It's been nice not having him around. I'm happier and so is Olivia. Much happier. She liked you, you know. Draco Malfoy this and Draco Malfoy that is all she said this weekend. God if she said that to Ron he's think we...' she mumbled off.

'Together?' he asked.

'Uhrmmm...yeah' she said blushing. 'Well let's hope she doesn't, I could do without him sprouting false rumours right now.'

'Yeah.' Draco said slightly defeated that she hated the idea of dating him.

'I'll see you next week then. Thanks for your help Draco. Really appreciate it.' She said as she walked out of the building leaving Draco on his own in the reception.

* * *

Hermione apperated to her parents house in the south of London and picked up Olivia. Olivia told Hermione of the day she had with Nana Jane and how she had made cupcakes and then made a picture for Grandpa for when he came home. Hermione smiled at her daughter as she told her all about her day with her Grandparents who adored her.

Tonight, Olivia had a little friends Party at a play centre in Diagon Alley. Hermione was taking Olivia along and hoping to sit and do some work while Olivia played.

Hermione bathed Olivia and then had a shower herself and then got them ready. Hermione wore skinny grey jeans with a white tank top and a black blazer; she wore high back boots and grabbed a black satchel handbag while she dressed Olivia in black leggings and a grey knitted dress. Her blonde hair was curled all around her face. She looked the picture of cuteness.

The two girls made their way to Diagon Alley and went into Frankie's play centre. Hermione didn't come here often but on a rainy day she brought Olivia here to burn some energy. As soon as she walked in she was greeted by Mum's and Dad's whose children went to Olivia's play group.

'I'll be right here.' Hermione said to Olivia as she sat down at a table and put down her books.

'Okay Mummy.' She said and then ran off with the other children.

Hermione smiled as she watched her daughter play with the other children and then opened her book and started to read.

'Do you mind if I join you?' a voice said.

Hermione looked up and her eyes widened in shock. 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhh who is it? **

**An Old flame maybe? Ron? Harry?**

**Who do you think!**

**Review!**

**Love Greeneyes xxxx**


	8. I've been there too

**And Another Chapter for you!**

* * *

Hermione looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who stood over her.

'Draco? What are you doing here?' she said confused.

Draco sat down at the table and looked over and the group of children.

'See the little blonde boy wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans. That's my son Scorpius.' He said with a smirk.

'You have a son?' she asked.

'Yes, he's three and half.' Draco said.

'I didn't know you were married.' She said as she looked at his ring finger but found no ring.

'I'm not. I'm divorced actually.' He said smiling. 'Have been since Scorpius was 9 months old.'

'Who were you married to?' she asked.

'Astoria Greengrass? She was the two years below us. We married when she finished school and had then had Scorpius. It didn't work though. She wasn't...committed to being a wife and mother at such a young age. We weren't really suited and it was better for us and Scorp if we separated.' He said.

'So, do you have him all the time?' she asked.

'No split custody. I have him from Friday to Monday and sometimes more depending on Astoria.' He said.

'I didn't know you were even married.' Hermione said. 'I thought you'd always be a single man who had lots of girlfriends.'

'Think what you like Ms Granger but I want a family. I would like more children one day.' Draco said. 'Wouldn't you?'

'I don't know. I couldn't imagine having another child, couldn't imagine loving anyone more than Olivia.' She said. 'I don't know. I'm not divorced yet so I haven't really thought about dating or my future really. Just about the here and now.'

'I was like that when I first divorced Astoria.' He said. 'But you'll move on in time.'

'I hope so.' She said as she looked over to Olivia who was happily playing with Scorpius. 'He looks like you.'

'Everyone says that. He's the mini me of me like I was the mini me of my father.' He said.

'Every thought that when Olivia was born she'd be a little red headed Weasley but instead she was totally different to all of them. I'm thankful for that. I'm glad she's nothing like him.' Hermione said.

'Why didn't you leave sooner?' he said.

'I don't know, I thought that if left I failed at something. Failed at marriage. I hate failure, you know that.' She said.

'But he hit you?' he said.

'I just seemed to ignore that bit.' She said. 'I wish I would have left sooner for Olivia because I'm scared she'll remember this in years to come and hate me for it.' Hermione said.

'She won't hate you. She'll think of you as a strong woman and a good mother because you left and gave her a better life.' Draco said.

'I hope so.' She said.

Olivia and Scorpius ran over hand in hand to the table where Draco and Hermione were sitting. Both were sweating and Olivia's hair was stuck to her head. Scorpius's face was all flushed and red from running around.

'Here have a drink sweetie.' Hermione said as she offered Olivia a drink. 'Would you like one too Scorpius?'

Scorpius nodded and took the drink from Hermione.

'What do you say to Hermione Scorpius?' he said.

'Thank you...Her..mione.' he said quietly.

'No problem.' She said as she wiped Olivia's head. 'You having fun both of you?'

Olivia nodded and grabbed Scorpius's hand and ran off with him trailing behind her.

'Seems there getting on.' Draco said smiling at his son with Olivia.

* * *

Draco and Hermione spent the next hour or so talking about what they had done since they had finished School. Hermione told him of her job at the Ministry and about her marriage while Draco told Hermione of his marriage to Astoria and how he became a lawyer.

At 6:45pm all the children were leaving. Hermione was holding a tired Olivia while Draco was doing the same with Scorpius.

'So I'll see you soon I suppose.' Hermione said.

'Yeah. Been nice talking to you too.' He said.

'Olivia come to Manor?' Scorpius said as he looked at Draco. 'Come play with me?'

'Well I'm sure that would be okay if that's okay with Olivia's mummy.' He said.

Hermione smiled and looked at Olivia. 'We'd love that wouldn't we Livy.'

'Good. Why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon?' Draco said. 'Hopefully the weather will be nice and they can play in the garden, Scorpius has a new climbing frame.'

'I'm sure they'd love that.' Hermione said.

'I'll open the floo tomorrow after one thirty. Floo into the Manor after then.' He said.

'Okay. We'll we will see you tomorrow.' Hermione said. 'Bye.'

* * *

Draco returned to the Manor with Scorpius asleep on his shoulder. He walked up the stairs to the West Wing; his wing and walked into Scorp's room. He laid him down on his bed and started to undress him slowly. He changed his son into his PJ's and tucked him in.

'Goodnight Scorpius.' He said as he kissed his blonde hair.

* * *

**So...did you expect that? **

**Love Greeneyes xxx**


	9. I hope so

**Enjoy**

**:) x**

* * *

Saturday Morning, Hermione's stomach was in knots. Merlin it wasn't a date! It was a play date for their children. He didn't ask her out for dinner or to spend the day with her, he invited her to the Manor because of Livy.

Olivia had captured the little Malfoy's heart and Merlin the girl hadn't stopped talking about little blonde Scorpius. Scorpius this and Scorpius that. I'm going to play at Scorpius's house. House exactly wasn't the right word for the Malfoy's home. Little Olivia would be stunned when she realised the size of Scorpius's house.

Olivia had gotten into Hermione's bed at four am on Saturday morning excited for the day ahead, she thought it was time to get up already and Hermione had to persuade the bouncing little girl to sleep for a few more hours.

They got up at 6:55 after Olivia would not sleep anymore. Hermione made them a cooked breakfast like she always did on a Saturday morning and then they sat down and watched the morning cartoons.

At 11:30pm, Olivia was in the bath while Hermione put away washing she had in the morning. As she walked into her bedroom she saw a snowy white owl sat on the window seal knocking its beak to get Hermione's attention.

She walked to window and opened it. The owl dropped the letter into Hermione's hands and flew away again. Hermione closed the window and opened the letter.

_If you think that you're keeping me away from MY daughter your fucking stupid Hermione Granger! I'll fucking kill you if you think you're taking her away for me. She's mine!_

Hermione dropped the letter on the floor and stared at the paper. He had threatened to kill her.

'Mummy! I want to get out now please.' Olivia called from the bathroom.

'Coming sweetheart.' She said.

She placed down the letter on the bed and walked to the bathroom. She put a smile ofher face and went into the bathroom.

'Okay, let's get you out.' She said as she lifted a wet and naked Olivia out of the bath into a white fluffy towel.

Hermione dried Olivia off and dressed her in little jean shorts and a pink T-shirt which read "I'm Cute". It was Olivia's favourite outfit and refused to wear anything else but that today to the Manor. Hermione finished dressing Olivia and sent her off to the living room to watch TV while she got herself dressed.

She opened her wardrobe and look inside. What to wear? She thought. The sun was shining and it was hot so she wanted to wear something that would make her too hot. She pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and threw them on and then grabbed a plan white t-shirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She thought she looked good. The jeans hugged her in all the right places as did the T-shirt. She grabbed a grey hoodie just encase it got cold and walked downstairs.

'Right...ready to go?' she asked Olivia.

'Let's go! Let's go! she said as she bounced up and down.

'Alright.' Hermione said as she picked Olivia up and went towards the floo. 'Remember to be polite and say please and thank you.'

'I always remember.' Olivia said.

'Malfoy Manor.' Hermione shouted as she threw down the floo powder.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the floo at her destination and looked around. It looked like she was in an office, a very formal office.

'Ms Granger.' Lucius said from the chair.

'Oh! Sorry Mr. Malfoy, Draco said we'd floo into his wing.' she said surprised.

'This is his wing. I was waiting for you.' He said.

'Father...are they...' he said 'Oh...Hi.'

'Hi.' she said with a small smile.

'Where's Scopius?' Olivia said

'He's outside playing already. Why don't we go join him?' Draco said with a smile on his face.

'Actually would I be able to speak with you both quickly.' Hermione said as she looked at Lucius.

'Of course. Eli!' He shouted and a house elf appeared in mere seconds.

'Take young Olivia to the Gardens with Scorpius and my wife.' he said.

'Of course Master. This way little lady.' The house elf said and Olivia followed giggling at the house elf.

'Has something happened?' Draco asked.

'This.' She said as she handed him the letter.

'When did you get this?' he said as he read it then passed it too his father.

'This morning around 11. It was sent by a white owl and then it flew off.' she said. 'I don't think the restraint order will work.'

'I will file this today. You could have him arrested, he threatened you.' Lucius said.

'I don't know.' she sighed. 'I think arresting him would make him more determined. File it so that it is there but just leave it.'

'Okay but if anymore of these come through you must tell me.' Draco said.

'Of course.' she said.

'Let me deal with this, you two run along and have fun.' Lucius said smirking

'Father were not children.' Draco said

'Of course not.' Lucius said as he turned around at the desk.

Hermione and Draco made their way out to the Gardens to where both children were happily playing.

'Scorpius was up at 4 this morning thinking it was time was Olivia to come round.' Draco said.

'Same with Olivia.' Hermione said. 'Although she did go back to sleep for a few hours with me this morning.'

'Glad you were able to get her off to sleep. Scorpius wouldn't have any of it. He wanted to get ready for his little friend.' Draco said laughing.

'Who would have thought it? A Granger and Malfoy best of friends. We used to hate each other and look at them' Hermione said.

'I don't hate you Hermione. I never did.' Draco said as they walked outside.

'You did. You hated me, you called me all those names.' she said.

'I was jealous.' he said

'Of what?' She asked

'Everything. You had two best friends who adored you, best scores in Hogwarts and you were powerful.' he said.

'So we you. Your powerful, you had great scores, second to mine and you have great friends. Blaise? Pansy?' she said.

'Not everything was as good as it looked.' Draco said.

'Look Mummy!' Olivia screamed from the climbing frame.

Hermione looked over to see her daughter at the top of the slide with Scorpius stood behind her smiling. They looked happy playing together and Hermione smiled and waved to Olivia.

'They'll be fine over there. Eli is watching them.' He said as she walked to the patio and sat down at the wooden table.

Hermione followed him and sat down. He poured two glasses of lemonade for both them and looked over to Scorpius and Olivia.

'I still find it hard to believe she's part Weasley.' He said.

'She's more like me thank God. She always has been.' She said smiling.

'Daddy, can me and Olivia play in the sand pit please?' he asked

Olivia followed Scorpius over to the table and sat down on Hermione's lap. 'Can I have a drink? Me thirsty.' She said.

'Here, have some of mine.' She said lifting the cup to Olivia's lips. 'Better?'

'Much.' She said with a cheeky smile.

'I'll have Eli clean it out before then you can go in it' Draco said as Scorpius climbed in his lap.

* * *

In the South wing on Malfoy Manor stood Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looking out the window down on the two parents with their children.

'He likes her.' Narcissa said.

'She likes him.' Lucius said.

'Do you think it will work?' she asked

'I hope so.' Lucius replied.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review - not many reviews have been coming in and I feel like you don't like the story anymore!**

**Hope you liked **

**Love Greeneyes xx**


	10. Fire

**Enjoy**

**:) x**

* * *

By 5pm, both children were tired out. Scorpius and Olivia crashed out just after half four and were laid on the sofa in Draco's living Scorpius was asleep at one end and Olivia at the other, both happily softly snoring away after a fun day of running after each other.

Draco and Hermione were sat on a two seater sofa looking over at the two children.

'When does Scorpius go back to your ex-wife then?' she asked.

'Astoria picks him up here on Monday night, he spends Monday day with my mother and then he has dinner here and goes back to Astoria. It will change as he gets old as he'll have to go to school.' He said. 'I'm making the most of it now.'

'Did you not try for full custody?' she asked.

'I had no reason to keep him from Astoria. He needs a mother in his live and Astoria is a good mother, she loves him, would die for him like I would.' He said.

'I wish Ron was more like you are with Scorpius.' Hermione said softly. 'To him having children was something he had to do. It wasn't that he wanted children but he had to, to keep his mother happy.'

'So he had children just to keep Molly Weasley happy?' he said.

'Basically. He once said he never wanted children, much preferred the couple life.' She said. 'He didn't have time for Olivia when she was first born. He went straight back to work two days after she was born, said he needed space.'

'Idiot.' He said. 'I took three weeks off work when Scorpius was born, stayed up most nights with him. Astoria suffered from post-natal depression when Scorpius was born, she couldn't cope.'

'Oh how awful.' Hermione said.

'It was really hard on her, well both of us. I felt like she was rejecting him and me.' He said.

'Must have been hard. Do you mind if I ask why you split up?' she asked.

'Astoria had an affair.' He said.

'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry.' She said feeling like she should have never said anything.

'No, don't worry. I don't mind talking about it now. We were unhappy and she said I didn't comfort her and was too wrapped up in my work so she found some else for comfort.' He said. 'I worked so much because all we did was arguing when I was home.'

'Ron and I have always argued that's just who we are but after we got married the arguments got worst and violence started.' Hermione said opening up.

'Did you never tell anyone?' he said.

'No one. I did once try and tell my Dad but as I went to tell him I just...I just couldn't tell him.' She said. 'I knew he'd want to kill Ron and make me and Olivia leave but I was naive then, thought he loved me and that it would get better.'

'Well, I'm glad you finally left for your sake and Olivia's.' He said.

'Me too.' Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco talked for another hour about Hogwarts and their school life. Much had change since they left school and so had they. They were both difference people now.

* * *

At 6pm, Hermione decided it was time for them to leave. She carried Olivia to the floo and thanked Draco for the day and flooed home.

As soon as Hermione was home, she went up to Olivia's room and dressed her for bed. Olivia had loved today, she loved playing with Scorpius, and they already seemed the best of friends. Hermione had enjoyed spending the day with Draco; he was so different from how she remembered. He was nicer and he was more mature than the boy who constantly picked on her.

Once Olivia was asleep, Hermione went down stairs and made herself some dinner. The kids had eaten at the Manor but Hermione hadn't. She made herself a ready meal and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Hermione fell asleep on the sofa after finish her dinner and was cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket to cover her from the cold. Hermione was sleeping soundly until she was woken from a huge bang which sounded like an explosion. She shot up from the sofa and ran to the living room door and pulled it open to find the hallway in smoke.

Hermione coughed and put her hand over her face. Her mind screamed FIRE! She ran through the smoke and looked into kitchen. It was up in flames.

Hermione ran upstairs and grabbed Olivia out of her bed who woke with a scream.

'It's okay Livy. Hold onto Mummy tightly!' she said as she apperate outside the house.

Once outside Hermione's neighbours called the fire brigade. Since Hermione lived in a muggle neighbourhood she had follow the muggle ways. Hermione called Harry while waiting for the fire brigade to come. Harry arrived immediately and tried his best to comfort Hermione.

'This is all I have Harry!' She cried.

'It's alright Hermione. Don't worry. We'll sort this.' He said as she rocked her back and forth while they watched her house go up in flames.

'He did this.' She said as she looked up at Harry.

'I know.' Harry said.

* * *

**I know it was short but I'm having a really hard time at the moment :'( I'm trying but I may take a little longer with chapters and I hope you understand. I hope you still continue to read and review.**

**Much Love Greeneyes xx**


	11. More than ever

**Sorry for the late update**

**Enjoy!**

****

:)

xx

* * *

Draco rushed through the hallways of St. Mungo's, he had been woken by a floo call from Harry Potter explaining about the fire and that Hermione wanted to see him. He quickly got dressed and made sure the house elves told his parents where he was and to watch Scorpius.

Draco walked around the corner and saw Hermione and Harry sat in the waiting room.

'Hermione?' he said as he walked to her. 'Is everything alright? What the hell happened?' he asked.

'There was a fire at my house.' She said sniffling. 'They said it was started by someone else and I bet that person was Ron.'

'Is there any evidence?' Draco asked Harry.

'They have finger prints.' He said.

'Where's Olivia?' he asked as he sat beside Hermione.

'She's been looked over and is asleep in there. The Aurors have just left; my house is gone. Everything.' She said tears welling up.

'Insurance? You have got it haven't you?' Draco asked.

'Of course.' She said.

'We'll claim and if that bastards finger prints are on anything to do with this then we'll take him for all its worth. Everything; he won't be seeing Olivia as well ever if it's true.' He said.

'Where are you going to stay?' Draco asked.

'Olivia and Hermione are staying with us.' Harry said.

'I'm hoping the insurance will pay out quickly then I'll buy somewhere near my parents away from Ron.' She said.

'When will you be able to leave?' he asked.

'There just getting the papers done now.' She said as she yawned. 'Would you be able to fit me in for an appointment tomorrow?'

'Of course.' He said. 'Why don't you and Olivia come to dinner tomorrow night and then we can talk after while Olivia and Scorpius play.'

'Isn't he going with Astoria?' she asked.

'No, she's gone on holiday.' He said.

'Okay.' She said.

Healer Smith walked towards them and smiled. 'Olivia is fine, a perfectly healthy and happy little girl.' She said. 'You can take her home now.'

'Home...I don't have one of those anymore.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Yeah. If you need anything, you know where I am.' He said.

'Thanks.' She said with a small smile.

* * *

Harry followed Hermione into Olivia's Hospital room. Hermione rushed towards the bed where Olivia was sitting.

'Go home now Mummy.' She said as she held her arms out for Hermione.

'Were going to live with Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny for a little while.' She said.

'Why can't we go home?' she asked.

'Well...our house is...' Hermione said starting to get upset.

'You know there was a fire Olivia well the house was...hurt by the fire.' Harry said.

'Oh.' Olivia replied.

'So you and mummy will come to my house for a little while.' He said.

'Okay.'

* * *

Hermione discharged Olivia from the Hospital and they went back to Harry and Ginny's house. Ginny had already set up the guest rooms for them.

As soon as they got to Harry's, Hermione and Olivia went to the guest room. They would have to share a room for the time being because the other Guest room was now going to be a nursery for their new arrival in a few months.

Hermione got Olivia undressed and dressed her into a night gown Ginny had managed to find from the Burrow. She tucked Olivia in bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

She dressed in a pair of Ginny's PJs and got into bed beside her daughter.

She could have lost Olivia tonight. She could have lost so much more than just her house. Tears fell from her eyes and she thought of losing her daughter. How could Ron do this to them, to Olivia.

**God, she hated him now more than ever.**

**

* * *

**

I apoligise for the lateness of this chapter and also for the shortness. I will update another chapter this evening, a much longer one.

Any ideas for the next chapter are most welcome.

I reallly want to know your thoughts on the story and where it is going.

Much Love

Greeneyes xxxx


	12. Let me help

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**XXX**

* * *

Hermione didn't get much sleep that night. Everytime she tried to sleep she would dream about the fire and what could have happened. She also kept getting disturbed by baby James who was not sleeping through the night.

Olivia had slept like a baby though thankfully. Hermione got up and got ready. Ginny had given her some clothes, some jeans, a white long sleeved top and a grey cardigan. Luckily Olivia had some clothes here from when she stayed last month so Hermione got those ready for when Olivia woke.

Hermione walked down the stairs and stood at the door watching the little family. Ginny was sat on a chair at the table with James in her lap. She was feeding him some porridge while Harry ran around the kitchen getting breakfast for him and his wife. He put down a plate for Ginny and kissed her head. This was how a family should be, Hermione thought.

Hermione opened the door and walked in.

'Morning Mione. Sleep alright?' Ginny asked smiling.

'Morning, really good thanks.' She lied.

'Where's Livy?' Harry asked as she put a plate down for Hermione and kissed her head softly.

'She's still asleep, probably exhausted.' She said.

'Harry said you have a meeting or rather a play date with Malfoy?' She said smiling at Hermione.

'Livy and Scorpius will play while we go over some things. I'm going to see if the insurance will cover a new house, I doubt it though. I'll probably have to move in with my parents.' She said sighing at the thought.

'You could stay here.' Harry said making Ginny look at him.

'I couldn't Harry. As much as I'd love to, this is your family's home and we'd be imposing. Ginny's about to have another baby and you'll be stressed enough without us two.' Hermione said. 'I should be out in two weeks hopefully.'

'Hermione, you know you are welcome here for however long you need.' Ginny said

'I know.' She said smiling.

'Mummy.' Olivia said from the door. She had just woken up and her hair was all over the place.

'Good Morning darling. How are you feeling?' she said as Olivia crawled into her lap.

'I feel good.' She said smiling. 'Can I see Daddy?' she asked.

'No Sweetheart, not right now. Daddy's gone away you see and he's got important business to attend to.' Hermione said shocked that Olivia would ask for Ron.

'Oh okay.' She said.

* * *

Hermione and Olivia spent the morning in Diagon Alley picking up necessary bits and bobs. Hermione brought herself some clothes and Olivia too. She brought them some essentials such as shampoo and soap.

She sent all their purchases to Ginny with a note to say they were going to the Malfoy's now they had finished shopping.

Hermione and Olivia arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor at 1:30pm. Draco and Lucius greeted them as they reached the front door.

'Draco has told me what has happened.' Lucius said as she touched Hermione's shoulder. 'If you need anything Hermione, do not be afraid to ask.'

'Thank you.' She said softly as she put Olivia down who the raised her arms to Draco to be picked up.

Draco picked the young girl up and kissed her cheek. 'How was staying at Uncle Harry's?' he asked.

'Fun.' She said smiling. 'Where's Scorpius?'

'He's upstairs with his Grandmother. Why don't we get Loopy to take you to him so you can play?' Draco said smiling.

'Okay.' She said as she climbed down Draco/

'Be good. I'll see you soon okay.' Hermione said as she kissed her head and let the house elf lead her off.

Draco, Lucius and Hermione made their way up to Lucius's office and sat down ready to talk over recent events.

'I have spoken to the insurance company.' Lucius said.

'And?' she said hopeful.

'The fire was started in the house Hermione, they are saying you started it, they won't pay out.' He said seriously.

'What! How could I have started it? I didn't. I wouldn't!' She said as tear welled up in her eyes.

'He has a key doesn't he?' Draco said

'He gave it back to me.' She said 'Molly! Molly has a key; he would have got it from there!'

'Even if he did start it there is no evidence.' Lucius said.

'Then I have nothing.' She said as tears fell down her face. 'I'm poor, homeless and can't put a roof over my child's head. Ron will get custody this is what he wanted.'

Draco grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it. 'We'll help you.'

'I can't ask that of you.' She said as she looked at Draco.

'You haven't, I offered. You and Olivia could live in the West Wing. Its right next to me and Scorpius and it gives you enough privacy. It would be like living in an apartment. You can work like normal and just live here.' He said.

'We want to help Ms Granger.' Lucius said.

'I'd pay you rent.' She said.

'We wouldn't accept.' Lucius said smirking. 'You and Olivia are most welcome here. My wife would love to have a few more females in the house. It has been a while since we've had young children in the house and I must say your young Olivia had Scorpius wrapped around her little finger.'

Hermione laughed and squeezed Draco's hand. 'Thank you, thank you so much, both of you.'

* * *

After their meeting, Draco took Hermione down to the West Wing to show her around.

'It's amazing! Nearly twice the size of my house.' She said. 'Draco, really it's too much. We'll be fine, I'll move in with my parents.'

'I won't take no for an answer.' He said.

'Thank you.' She said as she hugged him wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her breasts against him.

'You're most welcome' he said as he kissed her head.

Hermione looked up at Draco and stared into his grey eyes. His face started coming closer to her and soon their lips met.

Hermione moved her arms around his neck and Draco pulled her closer. The kiss was perfect, Hermione thought as she kissed him. She leaned up on her tip toes and depended the kiss.

'Mummy?'

'Daddy?'

* * *

**WOOOO! Did you expect that?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I will try and put another chapter on tonight but it's my 18th BIRTHDAY tomorrow so I'm going away to London so won't upload till Christmas eve!**

**Review!**

**Love Greeneyes xxxxx**


	13. Safe in your arms

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**XX**

* * *

Draco and Hermione quickly broke away from each other and faced their children.

'Why were you kissing Olivia's Mummy?' Scorpius asked.

Olivia didn't say a word but looked very upset to find her mummy kissing another man who wasn't her father. Hermione walked to Olivia and bent down to her. She brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes to look at Olivia's facial expression.

'Come on Scorp. Let's go find your Grandmother and see what she has got the house elves doing for lunch.' He said as he picked Scorpius up and walked out leaving Hermione to talk to an obviously upset Olivia.

Hermione picked up Olivia and walked through the double doors which lead to a master bedroom. The room was decorated in black and white and in the middle was a king sized bed which had black silk covers on. Hermione walked to the bed and sat on the edge with Olivia on her lap.

'Olivia, what you saw was...' Hermione struggled to find the right words.

'Do you not love Daddy anymore?' she asked.

'Olivia, sometimes Mummy's and Daddy's no longer want to be together and they can't stay together. Daddy and I won't be living together anymore or seeing each other. Daddy upset Mummy is hurt by Daddy.' She said trying to make the little girl understand.

'Was it because Daddy hit you?' she asked.

Hermione stared at her daughter. She knew? Her tiny baby knew that her Daddy hit her mummy. She thought she had been able to cover it up from her.

'Yes Sweetheart. Daddy hurt me and I don't want him to hurt you.' She said kissing Olivia's head.

'So, do you love Scorpius's Daddy?' she asked.

'Ummm...not really Sweetheart.' She said honestly. She didn't love Draco but she liked him.

'So why did you kiss him like you use to kiss Daddy?' she asked.

'Well...I like him Olivia and maybe Mummy might go out with Draco? Would you mind?' she asked Olivia.

'Would we spend more time here?' Olivia asked.

'Well yes...Olivia, me and you are going to live here for a little while. Would you like that?' Hermione asked.

Olivia jumped up on the bed and started jumping up and down happily. Hermione watched her daughter literally jump with joy. Hermione grabbed Olivia and they fell back on the bed together.

'I love you.' Hermione said as she looked at her little girl.

'Olivia loves mummy too!' Olivia said kissing Hermione's head.

* * *

'Why did you kiss Olivia's Mummy?' Scorpius asked as he sat down beside Draco in his Grandfather's office.

'You kissed Ms Granger?' Lucius said turning around in his chair.

'What are you doing in here?' Draco said shocked.

'It is my office.' Lucius said as a matter of fact. 'Back to the kiss?

'He kissed Olivia's mummy. She looked like she enjoyed it too!' Scorpius said smirking like a miniature of his Grandfather and father.

'We kissed.' Draco said simply. 'And that is all.'

'And the children caught you.' Lucius asked.

'Yes.' Draco replied.

'You like Ms Granger?' Lucius asked.

'Father I am not discussing this now.' Draco said.

'Darling...Lunch is ready. Oh Draco, Scorpius good you're here to, come along.' Narcissa said sweetly.

'Coming dearest.' Lucius said as he stood up and followed his wife out of his office with Draco and Scorpius following.

* * *

They arrived in the family dining room to find Hermione and Olivia already sat at the table. Draco walked to the spare seat beside Hermione and sat down and Scorpius sat next to Olivia.

'I am so glad you accepted to live here Hermione dear, It will be lovely to have another woman in the house.' Narcissa said smiling at Hermione.

'Thank you for helping me.' Hermione said. 'It really means a lot.'

Narcissa smiled and looked at her husband. 'You and Olivia will be safe here and I'm sure Scorpius will love the company. Is Olivia in school or nursery?'

'She goes to the crèche at my works.' Hermione said.

'Oh well if you ever need me to look after Olivia and don't mind at all.' Narcissa said.

'Thank you.' Hermione said sincerely.

* * *

After Lunch, the children went with Narcissa and Lucius to the living room to play while Draco and Hermione went to his office.

Hermione sat on the leather sofa and looked up at Draco who grabbed a file from his desk.

'If I was to start up a new relationship would it hinder the divorce?' she asked as she looked at Draco.

'Depends how you went about it.' He said leaning back on his desk.

'If I was to hide my new relationship?' She asked.

'Then we'd be fine.' He said.

'We'd?' she said.

'You were talking about us weren't you?' he said

'Of course but I need to know what you want first.' She said.

Draco walked toward Hermione and sat beside her; he put his arm around the back of the sofa and looked at Hermione.

'What I want? I want you Hermione Granger.' he said looking at her.

'What do you want from me though Draco? Do you want just sex because I don't want that, I want someone who will love me and take care of me and Olivia.' She said softly.

'I want that too.' He said as he leaned towards Hermione.

'Good.' She said as she kissed Draco softly.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of his on the sofa.

'Draco' she said pushing herself up on Draco's chest. 'I don't want to rush into things.'

'That's fine.' He said as he kissed her lightly. 'Do you want to tell the kids?'

'Well Olivia already knows something.' She said.

'As does Scorpius but we need to be careful. If Astoria was to hear it could get out.' Draco said.

'I don't want any Wesley's knowing. Let's just keep it between us for a few months.' She said. 'I'll be here anyway, it makes sense if we just date I suppose in the Manor.'

'I'm sure we could sneak out for dinner once in a while. We have on call babysitters.' He laughed.

Hermione giggled and snuggled down into Draco's chest. 'You make me feel safe.' She said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

* * *

**Sorry it's late, had such a busy week being my 18****th**** Birthday and then Christmas!**

**Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and got all that you wished!**

**Love Greeneyes xxxx**


	14. Custody

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

'Mr. Weasley is granted to spend six hours with his daughter supervised by his Sister and Brother in law, Mrs and Mr Potter every second Sunday in the month. Miss Granger – Weasley will have contact with her father for the time being. They will have floo calls once a week for twenty minutes.' The judge decided.

Hermione frowned at the Judge's decision. She didn't want Olivia anywhere near Ronald. Lucius and Draco had be certain that Olivia would never have to see her father. Did the judge not care that he was violent!

'Ms Granger and Mr Weasley will not be permitted to see each other outside of court. Mr Weasley there is a restraint order against you; you may not be in ten feet of Ms Granger at anytime except in these walls.' He said to the court.

Ronald glared over at Hermione and then looked back at the judge.

'Mr Weasley, Ms Granger we will be back in this court in three months. Custody of your daughter and the final divorce agreements will be settled.' He stated. 'Until that time custody will be kept as I have stated and you will go through your lawyers to communicate. Court adjourned.' He said as he stood up and walked out.

Hermione and the two Malfoy men stood up. 'I thought he wouldn't get custody.' Hermione said as she looked over to the crowd of red heads sat on the opposite side of the room.

'They never want to break a family up but I thought with his violent pass and evidence you submitted it would stop him having any access.' Lucius said.

'It's alright, don't worry.' Draco said putting his hand on her back softly.

'It's hard not to worry Draco, he's going to have Olivia, and he could hurt her.' She said starting to get upset.

'Potter and his wife wouldn't let anything happen.' Draco said softly.

'Happy now! I only get to see my daughter for six hours every two weeks! She should be with me not with you! You're a fucking useless mother! All you do is work, you don't care about her.' He shouted rushing towards Hermione

Draco moved in front of Hermione to shield her from the angry red headed man coming towards them. Harry grabbed hold of Ron's arm and pulled him back.

'This is why you should see Olivia!' Hermione shouted and then walked past all the Weasley's and out of the court room with Lucius and Draco walking after her with smirks on their faces.

* * *

The two Malfoy's and Hermione returned to the Manor and apperated straight into the family living room where Narcissa and Olivia were. Scorpius was back with his mother as it was a Tuesday and he would be back with them on Friday.

As soon as they apperated in, Olivia was in Draco's arms. 'Can we go flying now Daddy please?' she said excitedly not realising she called Draco, Daddy.

'Sure. Why don't you go get your Quidditch clothes on and then we'll go outside.' He said as he put Olivia down.

'I'll help her get changed.' Narcissa said as she stood up leaving the three of them.

Hermione sat down on the sofa and looked up at Draco and Lucius. 'Now what?'

'We go ahead and work are hardest to screw over Weasley.' Draco said. 'The Judge clearly knows that he is violent that's why he has put the restraint order against him and Olivia has to have supervised contact.'

'He's her father as much as we want to pretend he's not she will be forever his.' Lucius said softly.

'Well she just called Draco Daddy.' Hermione said smiling up at Draco. 'She hadn't mentioned Ronald in months. She sees Draco more than her own father. He's more of a father than Ronald has ever been. Ronald has never put Olivia to bed and read her a story.'

'Then we need to show this to the judge, we need to show how Weasley doesn't care.' Lucius said. 'And I think it will come out when the Social worker talks to Olivia for herself.'

'Social Worker?' Hermione said worried.

'A social worker always visits children when parents are divorcing. They will talk with Olivia about her family life and about you and her father and will piece together a review for the court to hear.' Lucius said.

Draco sat beside Hermione and took hold of her hand. 'Even if he gets awarded custody it will only be once a week at the most.'

'Once a week too much.' Hermione replied.

'Will sort this Hermione, don't worry.' He said kissing her head. 'Now a certain little girl wants me to go flying with her.' He said standing up and walking.

'We'll sort this Hermione.' Lucius said seriously. 'We have all grown close to you and Olivia these past weeks and I don't want you or her hurt by that bastard and neither does Draco I'm certain of that. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that she is safe.' He said.

'Thank you.' She said looking up at him.

* * *

**Your reviews make me smile :) Thank you for still following and still reviewing. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Much Love Greeneyes xxxxx**


	15. Finally

**And Another!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

**_PS - X rated chapter! ;)_**

* * *

'Draco...if anyone sees us.' She said as Draco pulled her down the middle of Oxford Street in Muggle London.

'Hermione.' He said as he stopped. 'Who is going to come to Oxford Street in Muggle London tonight? I doubt the Weasley's have ever been here, not like they can afford anything here.'

'Draco!' she said.

'It's true.' He said. 'Now come on, the reservations for our meal are in ten minutes. Don't want to be late.'

They walked hand in hand down the street together like any normal couple. Draco dressed in a designer muggle suit while Hermione is a black dress and red heels. This would be their first official date outside the Manor.

* * *

They had, had many dates at the Manor. They had picnics in the rose gardens, wine and chocolates in front of the fire and a date in Hermione's office at lunch time.

They hadn't really gone far. They nearly did but Hermione stopped it before it went too far. Draco was practically begging for it when she stopped them and he had spent the rest of the evening in the furthest wing possible to make sure he didn't jump Hermione.

Scorpius and Olivia had become the best of friends. Every weekend when Scorpius arrived they would play for hours and often end up asleep cuddled up with each other. Narcissa loved having them together, she took them out and played with them, it reminded her of when Draco was little.

Lucius often played Quidditch with the two. Scorpius could fly on his own however Olivia would sit on the broom with Lucius and fly around with him. Lucius had brought them both child friend Quidditch brooms and even had Olivia's hand painted baby pink.

Olivia was like a Granddaughter to them now they couldn't imagine Olivia not being part of their lives now nor Hermione. Hermione made Draco happy, happier than he's ever been and Scorpius had taken a liking to Hermione too often clinging to her when he arrived.

Draco and Hermione entered the restaurant and were seated in the corner away from everyone. They sat down and ordered drinks, relaxing for the first time that night. Olivia was with Lucius and Narcissa and Scorpius with Astoria.

* * *

'I was thinking...after this whole divorce is finalised we could maybe go on Holiday? All of us? Us four?' she said.

'I would love that and so would the kids.' He said smiling and taking hold of her hand. 'Maybe we could go away just us two as well.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Hermione said smiling.

'Do you like living at the Manor?' he said wanting an honest reply.

'Draco, it is the most beautiful place to live. Olivia loves living at the Manor, she loves you and your parents and Scorpius and Olivia are the best of friends. I couldn't ask for a better place to live.' She said. 'And I love waking up next to you.'

'I love waking up to you too.' He said kissing her hand gently.

The spent the new three hours eating and talking. Hermione felt comfortable with Draco, she could have an intelligent conversation and it wasn't about Quidditch like it had been with Ron. She looked at Draco and swooned. Every time he entered a room, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

After they finished their meals, they walked up Oxford Street together. Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her to him.

'So how did you rate our first official date?' he asked.

'10 out of 10 however I'm hoping to make this date even better.' She said as she snuggled more into Draco.

'Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that Ms Granger?' he said looking down at her.

'Apperate to your bedroom.' She said smirking.

'Whatever the Miss wants.' He said as he apperated.

* * *

Draco apperated into his bedroom and quickly took hold of Hermione and picked up and walked to his king sized bed. He gently put Hermione down on the bed and covered her clothed body with his.

'God you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.' Draco said moaning as she placed kissing along his neck as she undid his black shirt. 'You're such a tease Hermione Granger.'

Hermione giggled and pushed Draco down on the bed and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed Draco and let his hand roam around her back pulling at the zip of her dress.

'Off!' he said panting from their heavy kissing.

Hermione sat up and unzipped the dressed; she stood up over Draco and lowered the dress leaving her in just green Slytherin underwear just for Hermione.

'Merlin! You're trying to kill me.' He said as he put his hand on Hermione's calf and pulled her back down to him.

'Your over dressed.' She said as she kissed his chest and played with his blonde hair on his chest.

Draco rolled them back over and pulled his trousers off and smirked. 'Better?' he said

'Much.' She replied and she put her hand down his boxers and watched how he reacted.

'Her...mmmmm' he replied as he let her touch his cock. God he had dreamt of his moment.

Hermione pushed him onto his back and kissed down his chest until she got to his boxers. She slowly pulled them down letting his manhood spring free. She smiled up at him and lowered her head and took the head of his cock into her mouth watching as he went mad at the feel.

She didn't like giving oral sex, Ron use to tell her she was rubbish but by the way Draco was reacting she couldn't be that bad she thought. She carried on moving her mouth up and down Draco's cock until Draco pulled her back up.

'Did I do something wrong?' she asked worried at why he had pulled her away.

'Want to come in you.' He said as she pulled her down to kiss him while he undid her bra and threw it across the room.

His hands went straight to her breasts. Oh how he had dreamt of kissing these breasts.

Hermione arched into his touch and he massaged her DD breasts. He lowered his mouth to her right breast and sucked on her nipple. Hermione started to moan as she felt Draco's tongue wrap around her nipple.

Draco let his hand wander downwards and pulled down her green thong. As soon as it was off he found her clitoris.

'Draco!' Hermione moaned.

'Mmm...God Hermione!' he said as he slipped a finger into her pussy. 'Merlin you're tight!'

Hermione moved her body up and down on his finger and moaned at the feeling, if it felt good with just a finger...Oh Merlin she thought.

Draco removed his hand from her and pushed her down onto her back as soon as she was on her back, he entered her in one swift move.

'Draco!' she shouted as he entered her. God he felt so big.

They moved as one and soon both were nearing close to the climax. Hermione gripped onto Draco's shoulders and she shuddered around him taking him with her.

Draco collapsed on Hermione and kissed her neck. He rolled off of Hermione and pulled her into him.

'Amazing.' He said simply.

Hermione smiled and cuddled into him. She placed a kiss on his chin and smiled at him. 'You Draco Malfoy are simply a God.' She said

'Well...I try to be.' He said smirking and they both started laughing.

* * *

**Aren't they just the perfect couple?**

**Review!**

**Much Love Greeneyes xxxxx**


	16. FatherDaughter time

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

The second Sunday of the month came around to quickly for Hermione. Today she would have to hand over her child to her monster ex-husband who would spend six hours brainwashing their daughter no doubt.

It was nine o'clock on Sunday Morning and Hermione was getting Olivia ready for her day with her father. She dressed Olivia in black leggings and a pink hoodie. She plated Olivia's blonde hair and put some grey uggs on her feet.

'There all dressed and ready for your day with Auntie Ginny, Uncle Harry and your Dad.' Hermione said.  
'

Dad?' she said.

'You're Dad is going to be at Uncle Harry's and Auntie Ginny's.' Hermione said softly. 'You'll be spending the day with them; I expect Auntie Ginny has got some arts and crafts planned for you and James.'

'Don't want to go.' Olivia said. 'I want to stay here with you and Draco. Scorpius is here! I want to play with him not baby James!'

'Why not?' Hermione said as she bent down to Olivia.

'I don't want to see Daddy.' she said. 'Daddy horrible to Mummy.'

'Oh Sweetheart, don't worry about that. Daddy wants to spend some time with you.' Hermione said softly

'I don't wanna!' she shouted as she fell into Hermione's arms. 'Don't want to! Want to stay with you and Draco.'

'Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny will be there.' She said. 'Uncle Harry misses you.'

'Uncle Harry come here then.' She said looking at Hermione.

Hermione picked up Olivia and sat on the edge of the bed with Olivia in her lap. 'Remember Mummy had to go to see the judge to decide about mummy and Daddy's marriage?'

'Yes.' She nodded.

'Well that Judge decided that you need to spend some time with your dad.' She said sighing. 'I know you don't want to but you need to.'

'Will you take me?' she asked.

'No but Draco will.' She said kissing Olivia's head.

'I'll take you to your Uncle Harry's and then I'll pick you up again.' Draco said in the doorway.

'Can you stay?' Olivia said as she got up and walked to Draco who picked her up.

'I can't but Auntie Ginny will be there and if you want to come home Olivia, you get her and Uncle Harry to call me to come get you. Okay?' he said as he kissed her head.

Hermione stood up and walked towards Draco and Olivia. 'If you really want to come home Livy, you need to tell Uncle Harry or Auntie Ginny. If Daddy scares you, you tell them okay?'

'Okay.' She said.

Hermione said goodbye to Olivia trying not to cry and then let Draco take her to Harry's house in London.

* * *

Draco arrived at the Potter's house to find Ron already there sat at the table with a glare on his face as he saw Olivia in Draco's arms.

'I'll pick you up from here in six hours, okay?' Draco said. 'Be good for your Aunt and Uncle and...you're Dad.' He said.

'Okay.' She said sulkily as she leaned in to hug Draco.

'Get your filthy hands off of my daughter Malfoy!' Ron said as he stood up and pulled Olivia from his arms. Olivia cried out as Ron's hands pulled her away.

'Ron! Be careful you'll hurt her.' Ginny said as she neared them with James on her hip.

'I know how to hold my own daughter.' Ron snarled.

'I'll be back later to pick her up.' Draco said as he nodded at Ginny and Harry.

'Okay.' Ginny said as she saw him out.

Olivia was sat at the dinner table next to her father who wasn't really paying much attention to her.

'Can we play?' she asked.

'Play with James.' He said roughly and picked up his beer.

'Ron! Olivia is here to be with you, play with her.' Ginny said putting James on the floor to crawl around.

* * *

Olivia got off the chair she was sat on and walked into the living room. She sat on the floor and played with some of James's toys. Harry walked into the living room and sat beside her.

'I want to go home.' She said as tears welled up in her eyes. 'I want mummy'

'I know Olivia but Draco will be back soon.' He said.

'Olivia! Come here!' Ron shouted from the dining room.

Olivia and Harry walked towards the kitchen to find snacks and drinks on the table.

'Eat something. Your Auntie Ginny has made this all for you.' He said as he drank more beer.

Olivia sat down and took a glass of juice and drank some. She looked at her Auntie Ginny and smiled softly.

'Shall we make some cookies?' Ginny asked.

'Please.' She said softly.

Ginny and Olivia spent most of the morning making cookies until Ron called Olivia away and into the living room to grill her about Hermione.

'Tell me sweetheart, is mummy being horrible and bossy at home?' he said.

'No. I loves mummy.' Olivia said

'Where do you and Mummy live now then?' he asked smirking

'We live with at the big huge white house!' she said smiling. 'I play with Scorpy all the time!'

'Who's Scorpy?' Ron asked.

'Lunch!' Ginny called.

* * *

After Lunch, Ron fell asleep on the sofa with another beer in his hand. Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen with James speaking quietly about Ron.

'He's hardly spoken to Olivia today only to get information out of her.' Ginny said. 'She will be traumatised by him.'

'He's her father we can't possibly stop this.' He said.

'The social worker will be with us the next time Ron and Olivia have to see each other and he'll act like the perfect dad when he's not. We need to tell them.' She said.

'We will.' Harry said as he placed a kiss on Ginny's head and took James from her hip.

* * *

Olivia was getting bored of playing on her own. She wanted to play her dad, that's why she was here to play with him.

She walked up to Ron and shook his knee 'Dad!' she tried again. 'Dad!'

Ron dropped his beer can and his eyes popped open quickly 'YOU STUPID BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!'

'I'm...sorry Daddy! I'm sorry!' she said.

Ron grabbed hold of Olivia's arm and pulled her to him. He bent his face down to Olivia 'Just a stupid as your mother!'

'RON!' Ginny shouted and she grabbed Olivia from him.

'GET OUT!' Harry shouted as he grabbed Ron's arm. 'FUCKING GET OUT!' and he did. Ron apperated straight out of their house.

* * *

**How will Draco and Hermione react? What now?**

**Much Love! **

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	17. Love

**Enjoy!**

**Short I know but there will be more on it's way!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione and Draco were called to Harry's house knowing something was wrong. The six hours weren't up and when Harry had called they could hear Ginny trying to calm Olivia in the back ground.

They arrived at Harry's house in mere seconds and as soon as Hermione saw Olivia she was in her arms trying to calm her daughter.

'What the hell happened?' Hermione said rocking Olivia in her arms like she was a baby.

'Ron.' Ginny said softly watching Hermione try and calm Olivia.

Draco stepped behind Hermione and took Olivia from her, he could see she was upset herself and it wasn't helping Olivia. He held Olivia to his chest and tried to comfort her. 'What did he do?' he asked.

'He shouted at her, he grabbed her, he scared her.' Harry said. 'He's gone, I told him to leave. I'll share the memory with it to the court; I want him nowhere near my God-daughter or any of my children.'

'He drunk beer the whole time he was here.' Ginny said. 'He cares only about himself.

Hermione went to Draco and Olivia who had now calmed and kissed Olivia's head. She looked up at Draco who nodded reassurance. 'Will you testify that? Even you Gin?'

'Of course.' She said.

'Thank you, I know this is hard for you but it means a lot.' Hermione said.

* * *

Draco, Hermione and Olivia made their way back to Malfoy Manor where Lucius, Narcissa and Scorpius were waiting. Olivia was asleep in Hermione's arms and Hermione was still trying not to break down and cry at the way her baby had been treated.

'Oh my! What happened?' Narcissa said as she rushed to Hermione.

'It's just Ron being Ron.' She said. 'I should take her upstairs.'

'Okay dear.' Narcissa said softly as she patted Hermione's arm.

'What happened?' Lucius said.

'That...that...bastard, he sat and drank beer all day, didn't play with her, he shouted at her and then she went to wake him to play with her and he grabbed her. She's got some bruises on her arm but she seems okay.' Draco said. 'Potter and his wife are going to testify for Hermione.'

'Will she get full custody?' Narcissa said hopeful.

'Probably yes.' Lucius said. 'He's blown it too many times. Go and see if their alright, we'll keep Scorpius for the rest of the evening.'

'I'll come down later for Scorp. I'm thinking a picnic in our living room just us four if you don't mind.' He said.

'Of course.' Narcissa said.

* * *

Draco walked up the stairs and into his wing. He walked into his bedroom and stood in the doorway watching Hermione with Olivia.

Hermione was laid on her side with Olivia cuddled into her side sleeping. Hermione was stroking her hair and tears were flowing down her face.

'Hermione.' He said walking towards her.

'I failed as a mother; I failed to protect my child. Isn't a mother supposed to protect her child; I didn't. I stayed in that relationship if you can even call it that, I stayed and she got hurt because I was too weak to leave. I chose him to be her father, I conceived her with him and now she will be forever haunted by him.' She said softly.

'You didn't fail. You, Hermione Granger have never failed at anything.' He said as he sat on the bed.

'He hurt her. Look.' She said looking down at Olivia's wrist. 'Look at the marks. He must have grabbed her so hard, must have really hurt her.'

'She's strong. She's like you.' He said as he rubbed Hermione's back. 'They will heal and so will other wounds that he has inflicted on both of you and if I have anything to do with it, I will make sure that she has a positive male figure in her life.'

Hermione turned around onto her back and looked at Draco. 'Don't promise something you can't do.' She said.

'I promise you that I will never walk away from her or you. I could never walk away from you.' He said cupping her cheek and wiping her tears. 'I love you, you know that.'

'You do?' she said tears falling again.

'I do.' He said smiling.

'I love you too.' She said and he leant down and kissed away the pain.

* * *

**Love **

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	18. Perfect

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Scorpius and Olivia were sat in the living room in front of the fire eating a picnic dinner. Olivia was sat snuggled into Draco's lap while Scorpius was sat between Hermione and Draco eating away at the sandwiches made by the house elves.

'Do I have to see...Dad again?' Olivia said

'No sweetheart.' Hermione answered. 'You don't ever have to see him again. I promise.'

'Good.' She said. 'I don't like him anymore. He hurt me.' She said holding out her wrist.

Draco held her delicate wrist and kissed it gently. 'We'll get that healed tonight shall we? Make the bruise go away.'

'Please.' She said as she looked at Draco.

'Can I stay all week?' Scorpius asked his father and Hermione.

'I don't know Scorp; it's up to your mother.' He said ruffling his son's hair.

'How come Olivia gets to stay all week and not me!' he said jealously.

'Because Olivia and Hermione live here all the time and you have to live with your mum, when you order you will be able to choose where you live and who with. Tonight we'll call your mum right, and we'll talk to her to see if you can stay this week.' He said

'Please, I really want to stay here with Olivia and Hermione.' He said desperately.

'We would love you here all the time.' Hermione said kissing his head. She really did think of Scorpius as a lovely child and part of their small family.

'Can we have a sleep over?' Olivia said.

'What you and Scorp?' Draco said.

'No...all of us.' She said. 'I want to stay with you and Mummy and Scorpy.' She said smiling.

'I'm sure it would be a tight squeeze but we'd fit.' Draco said smiling at the little girl who had captured his heart completely.

* * *

After their picnic in the living room, Scorpius and Olivia were given baths and changed into their PJ. Hermione and Draco too changed into PJs and they all got into bed together.

Draco was lead on the right side with Olivia cuddled into him; she had been quite attached to him since they had returned from Harry's, it seemed she was seeking protection from him. Scorpius was then next to Olivia cuddled into Hermione.

Draco was reading a story and all three were led listening to him. Soon enough both children were asleep as well as Hermione who had her arm around Scorpius and Olivia.

* * *

Monday morning arrived and both children were dressed and ready for the day ahead. Hermione had called work to say she had to take a day off as today they would be submitting papers to the court about Ron.

Lucius would be joining them while Narcissa looked after both children and entertained them for a while. Scorpius would be staying the whole week after speaking to Astoria who was more than happy for the break.

The Malfoy's and Hermione made their way to a small conference room where the judge was with Ron's Lawyers to discuss custody. They sat down at the table and waited for the judge to begin.

'I have read the report about yesterdays custody with Mr Weasley and have seen the pictures of little Miss Granger-Weasley's wrist. I have spoken to Auror Potter and his wife who was there and have decided to cut contact for Mr Weasley.' He said. 'He will no longer be able to see his daughter or be within 20 feet of her.'

Hermione sighed and grabbed hold of Draco's hand tightly. 'Thank god' she breathed.

'Ms Granger, you shall be granted full custody and sole custody of your daughter. Mr Weasley will be told by his lawyers as he was not permitted in here today due to his state.' The judge said.

'His state?' Hermione asked.

'He is drunk.' He said seriously. 'A child should not be around that.'

* * *

After the deciding finished, Lucius went back to the Manor to spend some time with his wife, Grandson and hopefully one day Granddaughter.

* * *

Draco and Hermione went to Harry and Ginny's to explain to them what had happened. Sat in the Potter's kitchen, Draco found himself strangely comfortable. If someone would have said ten years ago he would be sat in Potter's kitchen he would have laughed in their face but here he was.

'So Ron won't ever see her?' Harry asked.

'Not at all.' Hermione said. 'Of course I can't stop her seeing you or any of your family Gin.'

'We just want the best for Olivia and we know that means keeping Ron away.' Ginny said as she sat down with James on her lap.

'It's the last thing you need at this time.' Hermione said motioning to Ginny's huge bump.

'I know. Only 3 weeks to go.' She said.

'Do you think you'll have another?' she asked being nosey. She knew they were hiding a relationship; it was obvious. She knew. Harry knew. God everyone knew, they could tell by the way Draco looked at Hermione and by the way Hermione moved closer to his warmth.

'Maybe...one day.' She said.

'What about you Draco?' she said smirking.

'I would like a few more I suppose.' He said feeling uncomfortable at Ginny's question.

'Leave them alone Ginny.' Harry said smiling. 'You two make it easy for her to wind you up.'

Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny smiled. 'I know.' She said. 'I know you two are together, your little one let it slip that Mummy and Draco always kiss.'

'Oh.' Hermione said.

'Yes...Oh. She also said that Mummy sleeps with Draco.' Harry said staring at them. 'Care to explain that?'

'She means in the same bed Harry get your mind out the gutter. Yes I admit it; we are together and have been for about three months.' She said.

'Well I'm happy for you...both of you.' Harry said. 'Break her heart, I'll kill you.' Harry said glaring at Draco.

'He's not joking' Ginny said laughing.

'Right, well it's time for us to leave...thanks for the coffee. See you soon.' Hermione said standing up immediately.

'See you soon.' Harry said smiling at watching Hermione practically drag Draco out as quickly as possible.

* * *

They got back to the Manor to find Lucius and Narcissa sat on the sofa with Olivia sat on Lucius's lap and Scorpius on Narcissa's lap reading a story.

_At the moment life was perfect._

_

* * *

_

**A long chapter for you! I am loving your reviews, I really am! Keep reviewing.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxx**


	19. Soon to be Single

Short one I know but more to follow soon...

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Everything was going perfectly for Hermione. No longer would she or her daughter have to put up with her soon to be ex-husband and no longer would Olivia be hurt by her so called "loving" father.

Her life seemed perfect at the moment; too perfect. She lived at Malfoy Manor, one of the biggest and more beautiful places in the Wizardry World. She had a boyfriend who loved her and who generally cared for her and her daughter. They were already a little family, the four of them. His son, her daughter; the perfect nuclear family.

In a month she would be only a Granger again. Olivia would be a Granger only. She would be a single woman; well not exactly single but she would no longer be married.

Yes, her life was perfect however perfect didn't last long...it never did in her life.

'Any change?' Draco said as he walked towards Hermione who was sat beside Olivia's bed.

'Nothing.' Hermione said as she looked up at Draco.

Two days ago, Olivia had caught Dragon Pox's.

Dragon pox was a potentially fatal contagious disease that occurs only in wizards and witches. Its symptoms are presumably similar to Muggle illnesses like smallpox and chickenpox. However, in addition to leaving the victim's skin pockmarked, dragon pox causes a lasting greenish tinge.

Little Olivia had returned from Crèche on Wednesday night sneezing, Hermione put it down to a cold however when she came into Draco's bedroom at 4am the following morning all green and spotty Draco knew immediately what it was.

His Grandfather had died from Dragon Pox so they immediately took Olivia to St. Mungos. Narcissa and Lucius had rushed after them to see the little girl and to see if she was alright.

The Healers had given her tonnes of potions to stop itching and the pox getting worst. Olivia was weak and mostly slept most of the time.

'She'll be fine.' Draco said as he kissed the top of her head.

'How can you say that when your own Grandfather died from the same thing?' she said

'He was old, frail and had other conditions Hermione. Olivia is young and is healthy.' He said as he sat down. 'Scorpius sends his love.'

'Oh! You should go home. He'll want to see you. You need to go see him.' Hermione said.

'He's fine with my parents.' Draco said.

'Draco, he's a child and he needs you. He's already getting a bit jealous that you spend a lot of time with Olivia, you need to spend some time with him.' She said. 'Go, will be fine here.'

'You sure?' He asked.

'Of course I am.' She said as she leant up and kissed him. 'Go to Scorpius.'

* * *

After a further two days in Hospital, Olivia was released. Happy and Healthy again Olivia and her mother went back to the Manor. At the Manor, a small welcome home party had been organised.

'Welcome home!' The Malfoy's shouted.

Olivia immediately ran into Draco's arms smiling at him 'I missed you.' She said.

'Oh and I missed you.' He said kissing her cheek.

'Did you really?' she said.

'Of course I did.' He said smiling.

They spent the afternoon together as one big family. In the next coming week she would need this family more than eve.

* * *

**Another chapter; not the best but the next one will be.**

**Yes this is coming to an end and I need some ideas for my next story, I'm thinking a Severus/Hermione or Remus/Ginny**

**What do you think?**

**Love Greeneyes xxx**


	20. DIVORCED

So...the last chapter! Were at the end :'(

**I am so sad this story is over, I have enjoyed every moment of writing this story. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing this. **

**So Enjoy for the last time **

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

'I grant a divorce of the terms of adultery from Mr Ronald Weasley's. Mr Weasley will have no custody of his daughter.' The judge said which made Hermione, Draco and Lucius smile.

'Until...he has kicked his addictions of Alcohol and other substances. When the child is ten, we will re-evaluate Mr Weasley's situation and therefore decided whether he will see his daughter from then on.' The judge said.

'What!' Hermione whispered to Draco.

'It's fine, that's nearly six years away' Draco said holding her hand. 'We'll deal with that when we come to it.'

'Mr Weasley will pay £1000 each month for child support.' The judge said looking at Ron who was looking rather pale. 'Mr Weasley will also have to stay away from Miss Granger and her daughter; if their daughter visits his parent's home he will need to be 20 ft away. If this is not a heard to then he will be placed in Azkaban.'

'Bitch.' Ron mumbled under his breath, his lawyer glared at him to shut him up; he didn't need to lose more.

'The joint account between Mr Weasley and Ms Granger will be shared 70/30. Ms Granger will receive 70% of their savings due to the fact she will continue to care for their daughter and also she owned most of the house.' He said. 'On behalf of The Weasley family, they will be allowed a day every two weeks to see their Grandchild.'

'What!' Molly screamed. 'I want to see her every day!'

'Mrs Weasley, please.' The Judge said glaring at her. 'I have decided this and this is how it will be.'

Hermione looked over to Molly who was seething red and spitting feathers at only seeing Olivia for a day every two weeks. If Hermione had her way she wouldn't let Hermione see them especially as Molly believed the sun shown out of Ronald backside.

'I declare that on the 5th of August 2009 that Mr Weasley and Ms Granger are officially divorced. Court Closed.' The judge said as he stood up and left.

'Finally.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco who then leaned over and kissed Hermione in front of every Weasley and his father.

All the Weasley's stared at Hermione and Draco who had their lips locked together. Molly was seething. How dare she kiss Draco Malfoy after divorcing her son and taking him to the cleaners!

'You little Trollope Hermione Granger! You have only just divorced my precious son and now you're kissing a Malfoy!' Molly said standing up. 'How dare you accuse my son of things he has never done and keeping us all away from his child.'

'His child?' Hermione said standing up with Draco and Lucius by her side. 'His child who he never sees, a child he physically and emotionally hurt! I don't want any of you near my child.' She said. 'Be lucky that the judge granted you one day every two weeks. Goodbye Molly.'

* * *

Lucius, Draco and Hermione arrived home to find Narcissa had prepared a huge lunch for everyone. Olivia and Scorpius were dressed smartly and sat at the table ready for their parents and Grandfather to come home.

As soon as Hermione saw Olivia she rushed to her and kissed her head and smiled.

'What did the Judge say?' Olivia said.

'He said that you and me are going to be together forever.' She said smiling at Olivia. 'You'll see Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur every two weeks and your Dad won't be around for a little while.' She said softly.

'Okay.' She said not properly understanding and Hermione kissed her head.

All the Malfoy's and Hermione and Olivia sat down at the dining table and celebrated Hermione's Divorce.

It's funny to celebrate a divorce but for Hermione this was the start of her new life, she was now officially Miss Hermione Granger. She was no longer the wife of Ronald Weasley, no longer his other half.

She was single...well not really, she had Draco but she wasn't attached to him, she was his equal. She loved him...loved him like she had never loved anyone else.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and Olivia went to her parent's house to tell them of the divorce proceedings and spend the afternoon with them. Hermione told them about Draco and about the Manor; they seemed happy for but a little apphrensive about her jumping into another relationship but she promised Draco was different and she would introduce them to him very soon.

After spending the afternoon with her parents, Hermione and Olivia walked to the local park. They sat on a wooden bench cuddled up together talking.

'You are so special.' Hermione said to Olivia. 'You're mummy's little girl, her baby.'

'I'm not a baby.' Olivia said

'Oh but you'll always be my baby.' Hermione said kissing her head. 'Me and you always.'

'And Draco and Scorpius.' Olivia said.

'And Draco and Scorpius, of course.' She said.

* * *

Eight months ago, Hermione Weasley was unhappy, annoyed with her husband and scared and frightened of him. She was hit and shouted at and most morning she wondering what was worth living for but then she remember that beauitful blonde hair daughter of hers; she was the reason to live.

After being hit and cheated on for the last time; Hermione went to a lawyers for a divorce, little did she know that the very lawyer she would go to would end up being her hero. A hero who saved her, who loved and protected her and Olivia.

Hermione Granger, was now an independant woman, a woman in love, a woman who had a wonderful daughter, a wonderful boyfriend and wonderful famil and friends surrounding her.

She was free...free as a bird.

Her life was on the right path and she looked forward to the future.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**So...:(!**

**It's over! NOOOOOO!**

**I will write an epilogue but thinking I may do a four part Epilogue of differernt situations in their lives later on? What do you think?**

**I hope you have enjoyed this journey and continue to support me by reading and reveiw this story and others!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	21. Epilogue 1

**Learning to Love Again Epilogue 1 **

**By Greeneyes**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

'Beautiful.' Hermione's father, Jonathan said as he looked at his daughter who was stood looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

Hermione turned around and smoothed down her white wedding dress and smiled. Her dress fit her perfectly. The princess cut on the corset sat perfectly showing just the right amount of cleavage but not a lot and the skirt flowed over her waist and made her look slim and tall (taller than she was).

She smiled up at her father and felt tears grouping around her lashes. She waved her hand in front of her face trying to stop the tears from falling.

'You'll be fine sweetheart.' Jonathan said as he pulled Hermione into a hug. 'I have ever trust in you and Draco. You are both amazing parents and the love you share for each other is beautiful Hermione.'

Hermione kissed her father's cheek and pulled away before she starting crying again.

'Are you ready?' Jane Granger said as she poked her head around the door.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' Hermione said softly as she took hold of her father's left arm.

'Let's go then.' Jonathan said.

The Granger family made their way down to the reception room at the magnificent Hotel that the Wedding was being held. As they reached the double doors they were met but the bridal party.

Hermione had three bridesmaids, Luna, Ginny and Pansy. They all looked amazing in their lilac dresses. Each had different styles to fit their figures, Ginny's in particular due to her being nearly seven months pregnant.

'Mummy, don't I look pretty.' A six year old Olivia said as she spun round in her lilac flower girl dress.

'Absolutely beautiful.' Hermione said as she bent down to her daughter which was pretty hard in her dress.

Hermione placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek and whispered into her ear 'Are you sure about mummy marrying Draco?'

Olivia nodded enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around Hermione. 'After you're married he's going to be my daddy.' She said smiling. 'I love Draco.'

'I love him too.' Hermione said as she kissed her daughter's head one last time.

The soft wedding music began and the white double doors to the reception room opened. As the doors opened you could see everyone seated stand up ready for the bride. In the distance Hermione could see Draco stood with Blaise. Butterflies in her stomach began to go mad.

Olivia was first. She started a slow walk/skip down the aisle smiling at everyone. She loved the attention. Draco turned around to see the little girl walking towards him; so much like her mother he thought.

As she reached the bottom Draco walked down the steps and placed a kiss on Olivia's head.

'I love you Olivia.' He said softly

'I love you to Daddy.' She said as she walked over to sit with her 'new' grandparents Lucius and Narcissa.

Next one after the other, Luna, Ginny and Pansy walked down. Draco smiled at all of them and then turned back around to face the minister.

'Ready.' Jonathan asked again.

'Yes.' Hermione answered and they began the slow walk down aisle.

Everyone watched the beautiful brunette bride walk down the aisle on her father's arm. There was no denying it, she was stunning.

At the top of the alter, Blaise turned around and smiled. He then whispered into Draco's ear. 'She looks amazing' which made Draco smile.

Hermione and her father made their way up the steps to the alter and Draco looked to his left side to see Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Draco through her white lace veil, tears were welling and she was trying to keep it together.

'Magical.' Draco mouthed to her silently which is nodded and smiled at him and then looked towards the minister.

'We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger.'

The Wedding was a beautiful affair; perfect for Draco and Hermione. All their close family and friends were there and it was how they wished. The three course dinner after the ceremony was perfect and everyone enjoyed. The speeches were weepy and funny especially Blaise's stories of when Draco and Hermione were in school.

There first dance was simply breathtaking. The two danced like it was only them in the room; they only had eyes for each other, no one else.

'You look breathtaking.' Draco said as he pulled her closer to him as they danced.

'Thank you. I'm glad you like the dress.' She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'You look rather handsome in your suit; I told you the light grey would look nice on you, glad you took my advice.'

'Don't I always Mrs Malfoy.' Draco said smirking.

'Mrs Malfoy...I like the sound of that.' She said smiling up at Draco. 'The day has been perfect hasn't it?'

'Absolutely.' He said as he looked over to Scorpius and Olivia who were copying Hermione and Draco by dancing beside them.

'Our little family.' Hermione said as she watched the two.

'It soon won't be so little though will it?' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'How...How did you know? I wasn't going to tell you until tonight?' She said surprised.

'Well...I had my suspicions but this morning a letter arrived at the Manor from St. Mungo's I thought it was Scorpius's appointment letter and opened it and to my surprise it was for you with a pregnancy scan. How far are you along?' he asked.

'About six weeks.' She said smiling. 'Are you happy?'

'Of course I am!' he said as he kissed her. 'This is the best ever. Another child, our child!'

Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered 'I love you Draco Malfoy, my husband, my lover, my savoir.'

'I love you too Hermione Malfoy.' He said with pure emotion.

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent a week alone in Mexico and then another week in Paris with Scorpius and Olivia. The two weeks were pure bliss and good quality family time. Livy and Scorp loved going on boat rides in Paris and seeing the sights, it was a perfect holiday for the last time as a family of four before the new baby came along.

When they arrived back from their honeymoon, Hermione and Draco went to St. Mungo's for her six week scan.

'Everything looks perfect. How was your pregnancy with your daughter?' the midwife asked.

'It was fine, no problems really. She was born early though.' Hermione answered from the bed.

'That's fine.' She said as she scanned over Hermione's still flat and tanned stomach. 'I will see you again at 12 weeks and then at 20 weeks when we can find out the sex if you wish, you don't have to and then again at 32 weeks and then 36 and that should be it.'

'Okay.' She said as she sat up and pulled her top down.

The next few weeks only Hermione and Draco knew. After their 12 week scan they invited around both sets of parents and told them they were going to be Grandparents again. Narcissa and Jane were both ecstatic and both Grandfather's to be were smiling stupidly throughout the meal at their new Grandchild.

Draco and Hermione told Scorpius and Olivia by giving them the scan photo. The both looked confused.

'What's this Daddy?' Olivia asked. 'It looks like an alien.'

Hermione giggled at that comment. 'Not an alien Livy, that's a baby, mummy's baby. Mummy and Dra...Daddy are having a baby.'

'Why?' Scorpius asked.

'Well mate...because we wanted a baby. Wouldn't it be fun to have a brother to play Quidditch with or a sister to play with?' he asked.

'Maybe but I have Olivia.' He replied.

'That's right and you'll have another person to play with once the baby is a little bit older.' Hermione said.

'Is the baby in your tummy like Auntie Ginny's baby?' Olivia asked.

'That's right.' Hermione said smiling.

'So how did it get in there?' Scorpius asked which made both parents go white.

Hermione pregnancy flew by; they decided not to find out the gender of the baby as they wanted a surprise.

Hermione went into Labour on the 21st December and after six hours of painful contractions; she welcomed a baby boy into the world.

Wyatt Draco Malfoy was born at 11:59pm on the 21st of December. He resembled his Father and brother closely except for his dark brown eyes like his mothers and sister. He was a rather big baby at nearly 9lbs but all the pain was worth it.

He settled into the family perfect. He was a laid back baby and his brother and sister loved him; they loved holding him and kissing him, sometimes Hermione had to stop them.

He was the apple of Narcissa's eye. She loved snuggling with her new Grandson. He was just 'scrumptious' in her words and often sneaked into his nursery to just watch him sleep.

Life for the Malfoy's was perfect and in two years they had married and welcomed another baby into the family. They didn't know what was in the future but at the moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**AU: Here is the first installment of the promised four part epligoue. So here we see the Malfoy's get married and welcome a baby boy into their lives what's next for them? What about Ron? More Children? Divorce? Astoria?**


	22. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue Part Two**

* * *

Draco returned from work; he was later than he said he would be and he knew Hermione would be angry. The children had been misbehaving today and he had received many floo calls from her getting him to threaten the kids.

Scorpius, now ten and Olivia, nine and little Wyatt, three were running their mother crazy with their constant arguing or fighting over toys. Draco would often receive a floo call to get him to speak with 'his children.' They became 'his children' when they were naughty and hers when they were angelic.

He walked up the stairs and down the hallway to their wing in the South of the Manor and walked straight to the living room to find toys everywhere and two house elves trying to clean up.

He then walked down the corridor to the children's rooms to find them empty. He quickly made his way to his bedroom he shared with his wife and found them all cuddled up on the bed.

Hermione was laid in the middle with Scorpius and Olivia on her right side and Wyatt lying on top of his mother asleep. Hermione was reading the older two a story; a story he recognised as the Dragon who could, his favourite as a child.

'Daddy!' Olivia shouted as she jumped off the bed and into his arms waking Wyatt who started to cry.

'Hello my princess.' He said as he picked her up and looked towards Hermione who was trying to comfort Wyatt.

'Look Daddy's home.' He said as she turned Wyatt to look at Draco. The little boy immediately smiled as soon he saw his beloved father.

Draco walked with Olivia in his arms to the bed and kissed Scorpius and Wyatt.

'You should all be in bed.' He said.

'We wanted to see you.' Scorpius said. 'I want you to tuck me in.'

'Okay. Well let's give mummy a break and I'll tuck you all in.' He said as he put Olivia down and picked up his youngest child.

'I'll help.' Hermione said.

'No you relax love.' He said as he walked out with the children.

Draco spent a good hour putting all three children to sleep. He then walked into the bedroom to find Hermione asleep naked in the middle of their bed. He walked slowly towards her and sat down on the bed.

'Hermione.' He said as he leant down close to her.

'Mmm...Draco.' she said as she opened her eyes. 'Are they asleep?'

'All three are out for the night.' He said as he kissed her gently.

'Too tired.' She said as she pulled back.

'I know you are.' He said as he placed a hand on her small rounded stomach which held their fourth child (Hermione's third). 'We'll get to see him tomorrow.'

'What makes you think it's a boy?' she said as she turned towards him.

'I just know it is.' He said as he leant down and kissed her stomach.

* * *

And it was a boy. Hermione gave birth to their stillborn son six months later devastating the couple and their family. Fraser John Malfoy was born at 3 o'clock in the morning and was placed in his heartbroken mother's arms.

There were no reasons on why Fraser did not make it and that made it harder for Hermione and Draco. The weeks and months after his birth nearly split them. Hermione was recluse and Draco struggled with grief.

Six months after the birth of Fraser, Hermione and Draco finally got back on track. They focused on the children they had and thought of their angel son often but tried not to think of it too much because it hurt so.

The next year, Scorpius now aged eleven went off to Hogwarts for his first year. As like every other pureblood Malfoy he was placed in Slytherin which pleased his father and Grandfather. He received top grades at the end of the year and even got on the Quidditch team in his first year as a seeker like his father.

The following year, Olivia joined him leaving only Wyatt at home. Olivia was placed into Ravenclaw and Hermione was very proud as was Draco. She topped Scorpius's scores from the previous year and liked to remind him.

With only Wyatt at home, Hermione decided that she wanted one final baby. It took her nearly five months to persuade Draco as he was scared of losing another child but on their first month of trying they conceived.

The pregnancy was hard for Hermione, she constantly worried as did Draco however on the 22nd of December, Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The named her Aurora Hermione Malfoy.

Draco was the first person to hold her and he fell in love instantly. She was the perfect mix of them. She had Hermione's eyes but his light hair; she was perfection. Her Grandparents all loved her especially Lucius. As soon as he held her he was reluctant to let her go.

Their family was finally complete.

* * *

**AN: I promised four parts which I will. Hope you like Part two :) please review xx**


End file.
